And a legends was born
by reem reem
Summary: Harry meets an elf called Maddock, who gives him unheard of powers. After finally learing to control them, he leaves for Hogwarts. But Hogwarts has just had an undetected time bomb! suddenly, there are people who should be dead, running amock!
1. The fight is over

**Chapter One.**

**Harry Potter sighed, as he got to work shovelling large pieces of dismantled building with an invisible shovel. Looking around, the seventeen year old legend could see other students doing the same thing; only stopping to cast excited glances his way, or, if they were feeling particularly brave, exchange a few words with him as he worked. It had only been a day since Harry had ridden the world of Tom Marvalo Riddle, or more commonly known as 'Lord Voldermort', and therefore became an even bigger freak show than he already was. The wizarding world had basked him in glory, already the Daily Prophet had published images of him, at various stages in his life, on nearly every single page. That morning, he was awoken at the crack of dawn, by a whole army of owls, all of which carried letters of praise and admiration, apologies from those who had mistrusted him, parcels bearing lavish gifts. And occasionally, there would be a crazy or two, who sporadically sent him a lock of their hair (for cloning purposes, **_**apparently**_**) and also the odd marriage proposal. Professor McGonagall already, keeping in mind it had only been ten hours since Voldermort's death, had to ban all members of the public, and press from the Hogwarts grounds. Wizards and Witches were; flying, apparating and a whole manner of other methods of transport, in to see the great Harry Potter- The Boy Who Lived. Although he was glad that people were rejoicing, heavens knew that they deserved **_**some**_** happiness in their lives, he stayed in the shadows and avoided the public eye. In fact, he was even avoiding his friends. It wasn't that he didn't like them, it more the fact that he wanted some air. Ron and Hermione had been with him the whole way; from the first day that he walked onto the train on platform nine and a three quarters, till the very second that Voldermort was no more. And they were still there for him. They had both made sacrifices, and lost loved ones, and even though the same held true for Harry, he wanted them to have a few hours to get some things that they lost back. So Right now, Harry, along with a great many other students, was helping to get the castle back into order. The battle that had raged within it's old walls, had almost destroyed the place that had been Harry's only real home. He was currently working in one of the many corridors, but noticing the increasing amount of students working in the area, he left discreetly.**

**It was eleven o'clock when Harry finally stopped. Subconsciously, he had made his way to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady, and her friend Violet were drinking happily in the portrait. Neither of the two animated paintings aware of Harry, until he let out a loud cough.**

"**Oh look!…hic…Harry Po…hic…tter!" the Fat Lady exclaimed.**

"**Oh yes! I see him. But, why are there two of them?" The other lady giggled, obviously drunk.**

"**Victory." Harry stated.**

"**ooo…hic…yes, that's right. Of course…hic…'spect nothing more from a hero." She tittered, before the door swung open. Tense, he took in his surrounding, and once he could confirm that he was alone, he relaxed. Sighing, he sank into one of the cosy armchairs by the fire. Closing his eyelids, and removing his glasses, Harry contemplated the events that took place the night before. He frowned slightly, and felt an overwhelming melancholy as he remembered the deaths of many people he had known. His grief was short lived, because he remembered the wise words of one Albus Dumbledore. " Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love." (Quote from DH.) Those words, lifted the shroud of pain, and sadness from him, and stopped the tears that were about to fall. He missed Dumbledore, and even though he had used Harry, he was forgiven. Ever since he had seen and spoken to Dumbledore, learnt about him, and finally understood his own part in the world; Harry had found a respect in the man. Of course, he had always respected his ex-teacher, but now he understood the horrors that he had had go through the whole time, and alone too! He also felt that there was a connexion between the two, that their lives were very much alike. And the more he though about it, the more it made sense. Did Dumbledore not fight and destroy a tyrannical dictator, just like he had? Was Dumbledore not looked up to, sought after for advice, just like he was? And was not the whole world, astounded that such a man could die; almost the same reaction as when everybody thought that he was in fact dead? It was as if, their stories had been written at the same time, by the same author, only the fine details had been altered here and there for effect. Suddenly, he heard the common room door fling open. Harry looked up, and purely put of habit, had his wand pointed at the intruder.**

**Ginny Weasley blinked in confusion as Harry pointed his wand in a defensive stance at her. Realising who she was, he let his wand arm fall to his side.**

"**Oh. Sorry, err… force of habit." he said shyly. This would be the first proper talk that he would get with her. She smiled at his weak tone.**

"**It's ok. How are you feeling, Harry?" she asked. Harry noticed her puffy pink eyes, and was instantly inches away from her.**

"**Never mind about me. What about you? How are **_**you**_** coping?" he asked, a concerned frown appearing on his face. She tried to smile, but couldn't quiet make it. Silently, Harry took her in his arms, and she wrapped her arms around him. After a long silence, Ginny spoke quietly.**

"**He's dead." she whispered, without tears. Harry stroked her hair, and kissed the top of her forehead, also feeling her sense of helplessness.**

"**I thought that you were dead too." she added.**

"**But I'm not." He lifted her chin gently, so he could look into her chocolate brown eyes. "An Fred, well, he's having a blast." he told her, but she wasn't having any of it. She pushed him away.**

"**Stop it! Stop. Stop pretending like you know. I can't stand it. He's dead, and that's it!" the pain that came with losing her brother was making her bitter. If it was anyone else, Harry wouldn't have said what he was about to. If it was anyone else, he would've just went along with their rant. But then again, Harry did not love anyone else, he didn't feel the way he felt towards Ginny, to anyone else. So he said the words that were meant for him.**

"**Don't pity the dead, Ginny. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love." he said simply, sitting down. Ginny looked confused, as she slowly sat down besides him.**

"**What?" she asked, a little angrily.**

"**Ginny, that's what Dumbledore told me." he said, gazing into her beautiful eyes.**

"**When? When did he say that?" She asked, edging closer to him.**

"**Yesterday." he replied, in a clear voice. Ginny, suddenly tensed up. She stared at Harry earnestly. When she realised that he was being serious, grabbed him gently on the shoulders, making careful eye contact.**

"**Harry, sweetheart, he's been dead for almost a year now." When he nodded, she felt relieved. She held him close to her, then kissed him. At the touch, Harry's hold around her tightened, and only loosened when they came apart for air.**

"**It's the stress of what's happened, it just made you confused." she said softly, stroking his cheek.**

"**Ginny, you don't understand." he said, smiling slightly.**

"**I do Harry! Look, your confused. Don't you remember, you were there when he died. Harry you must remember that!" she exclaimed, trying to make his understand.**

"**Ginny, can I tell you what happened last night? I mean the whole thing?" he asked.**

"**You can tell me anything, Harry." she replied, holding both his hands, **_**very**_** tightly. He told her everything, from the beginning, and even the parts that she was there for. He paused at the part about Snape.**

"**What about him?" she asked with anticipation.**

"**Voldermort cursed him. He was seconds till death, so I went to look at him. I wanted to watch him die, because I thought that he deserved it." Harry could tell Ginny wanted to ask her questions, but she remained silent. " he gave me his memories, and made me look at him. I didn't understand, but once I saw the memories, I knew what he meant by it. They started of young, when he and my mother and Aunt were all children. She was confused, but Snape knew that my Mother was a witch. They lived near each other, and became good friends. Best Friends. When she got her letter, she wasn't surprised, because Snape already told her. Petunia was livid, she wanted to go to Hogwarts too, that's why she hates me so much. Then when they got to Hogwarts, they were best friends till their fifth year. My Das and Sirius, they were bullying him, so Mum intervened. Because he was angry, he ended up calling her a Mudblood. They stopped talking to each other after that, although Snape did try to say sorry. He became a Death Eater after Hogwarts, but he switched sides soon. He found out about the Prophesy, that either I had to kill Voldermort, or the other way around, Snape found out that he was going to go after my Mum, so he went to Dumbledore. He grovelled at his feet, begging him to save her. He agreed, but only if Snape did as he told him to. And he did for the rest of his life. He was double-crossing Voldermort the whole time, and working for us. Dumbledore was already dying, he**_** wanted**_**, him to kill him! They planned it all out! He did it all, risked being killed, saved my butt, because he loved her. He loved my Mum, and he couldn't watch her die in vain." he stopped and looked at Ginny.**

"**Then he was a hero." she whispered, smiling sadly.**

"**That's not all. There was another one. You know what a horcrux is?" she shook her head.. "There's a spell. If you kill someone, and say the incantation, you can rip apart of your soul up and place it in an object. "Ginny's eyes popped in shock. "Voldermort had seven. The diary," she shuddered. "…A ring that belonged to Slytherin, A locket that belongs to Slytherin, Hufflepuff's cup, Nagini and Ravenclaw's Diadem. Ron, Hermione and I were looking for them and destroying them all year. " **

"**But…you said six, there should be another one!" she exclaimed.**

"**I know. The night he killed my Mum, he lost a part of himself. The part of his soul that was ripped from him unawares, was transferred into me. I was the seventh horcrux. I saw Dumbledore telling Snape to tell me when the time was right. I had to let Voldermort kill me." Ginny gasped, which made Harry smile. "I left Dumbledore's office, and I made my way to the forest. I found Neville on the way, and told him to kill Nagini, which he did." Harry smiled with pride, before going on. "I put my cloak on and carried on walking. I saw you then." She was about to say something, but closed her mouth, and glared. "Don't be angry. I was afraid. I knew what I had to do, but if I was with you, talking to you, touching you, then I wouldn't have the strength to do what I had to do. You have no idea how much I wanted to throw myself at you, and let you talk me into not going. Ironic I suppose then, that it was the fact that if I died, you might have a better future that made me do it. So I went on, and he killed me. It didn't hurt at all. A few seconds later, I found myself at King's Cross station. Then Dumbledore came. He told me a lot of things that I really needed to hear. He also told me, that I had two options; I could die, or I could come back and keep fighting. He said it was my choice. So I came back, and you know the rest. " he finished. Ginny sat gawking at him, before lunging for him. She wrapped herself around him and cried.**

"**Harry…your…wow." she muttered. "You could've told me. I would've hated it, but I would've understood."**

"**I love you too much, even if you**_** could **_**deal with it I**_** couldn't." **_**Harry told her. She beamed.**

"**I love you too." **

**A couple of days later, although there was still a month before the summer would start, all students were sent home. All students, regardless of their age, were now forced to retake the year of schooling that they had missed, when they would come back after the summer. Many of the students had been orphaned that year, so many were taken in by friends or distant family. Those who had no one, were sent to muggle care homes. The Weasleys offered to take Harry in, but he graciously declined. Everybody was taken aback by this.**

"**But mate, where will you go?" Ron asked his best friend incredulously.**

"**Yes, Harry. Where **_**would**_** you go?" Hermione added matter-of-factly.**

"**The house of Black." Was Harry's response.**

"**What?" Both Ron, and Hermione exclaimed in unison.**

"**You can't, it's much to dangerous!" Hermione squealed.**

"**Look, if I can't go there, then I'll go somewhere else. Okay." Although his voice was calm, Ron and Hermione knew instantly that the conversation was over. Though, that didn't quiet stop them from glaring at him. And what he didn't tell them was that he was hoping that Andromedia would reply to his letter about Teddy soon. When she did, he wanted to be alone.**

**Because it wasn't just students that needed to leave, instead of using the Hogwart's express, the Floo Network was used. Harry was among the last to leave, due to the fact that the new headmistress (Professor McGonagall) had brought up an interesting matter.**

"**Mr. Potter, I understand that you are most probably tired, and wish to rest, but there is an issue regarding your muggle family." she said tartly, after pulling him away from the Weasleys. He had only just managed to yell a "Hope you find your parents soon!" and a "Goodbye." to his friends.**

"**I don't understand, Professor." he said, curiosity getting the better of him. Harry knew, that he should run whilst he had the chance, but alas, did not.**

"**The Aurors, and all of the order members, are very busy. The Dursleys need to get back to Little Whining, and soon. You would be the perfect person to take them back. Take this they're waiting. 24, Hallowell rd. " She handed him an old trainer and a gold key six inches long. Harry groaned, as he felt himself being pulled through some kind of vortex. **

**A moment later he was standing outside a run down shack, that looked as though no one had been near it in the last century. Cursing McGonagall, he searched for a keyhole, only to find that the door before him was completely void of one. After a whole fifth teen minuets of randomly searching for a keyhole, he finally found one; under the doormat. He looked at in disgust as he shoved in the key and turned it. Much to Harry's dismay, the door, did not open, **_**but,**_** the ground beneath him, **_**did**_**, give way. When the strange sucking sensation was gone, Harry stood in the middle of a plain living room, occupied by Dursleys. Despite the outside appearance, it was actually a very cosy place. There was a telly, and three sofas in the medium sized room. There was also a large, medieval looking fireplace, and windows that brightened up the room. Dudley, was the only one of the three who looked pleased to see him, but only after the initial shock. In any case, Harry was glad that, at least one of the only family members that he had was glad to see him, even if the most part of their life had been dedicated to making his own hell. At first, he just cowered behind Vernon, whimpering like a very oversized puppy, abandoning the whole pizza that had been in his hands. Petunia shrieked, and stood behind Vernon also.**

"**What do you mean by it, boy!" Vernon roared when he realised who it was.**

"**I have a name." Harry replied coldly. Vernon shook with rage, he was not a man who like being rebuked.**

"**What do you want?" Petunia asked snootily.**

"**I'm here to take you back to Little Whining." he said, calmly. Dudley, now waved at Harry, and resumed his seat on the double couch, eating his Pizza. Harry smiled. Dudley had not changed, well apart from the fact that he wasn't trying to hurt him.**

"**Hi, Harry." he said through a mouthful of food.**

"**Hey, Big D." Harry called him by the name his cousins friends had given him. Dudley chuckled.**

"**What about this Voldyport, what of him? " Vernon demanded. Harry crossed his arms, and ignored Vernon. **

"**Do they still have their car, Dudley?" He asked his cousin, who looked up in response. **

"**It's in the garage." Vernon answered for him.**

"**I didn't ask you, but never mind." With a wave of his wand, and a few incantations, the whole house was packed into a small black string up bag in his hand.**

"**What the devil…?" Vernon huffed.**

"**Everyone get in the car. We need to leave as soon as." Vernon grabbed his keys and lead them out into the garage, whilst keeping a careful eye on Harry's wand. Once they were all in the car, and strapped in, Vernon demanded to know what to do.**

"**Drive home." He said, pointing his wand at the garage door, and breaking the charms that kept them there. The door flung open, and light burst through the doorway. Vernon started the engine, and in a matter of minuets they were on their way.**

"**When will we get there, dear?" petunia asked Vernon from the front passenger seat, after travelling for over half a day.**

"**Just another two hours." He replied, casting Harry a glare from the mirror. Harry just grinned.**

"**Still haven't sorted out that attitude of yours. I suppose all of **_**your lot`**_** are like that. You disgust me Potter." Harry smiled sweetly in response.**

" **Uncle Vernon, you see, I'm seventeen now." he said coyly**

"**So." his uncle grunted.**

"**Well, that means that, I can use magic out of school. And considering that I'm somewhat loved by all, I doubt that anyone would care if I used magic when I shouldn't anyway." he continued in the same tone. Vernon caught on, turning a violent shade of purple, however remaining silent.**

**A little over two hours later, they arrived at Privett drive. Harry insisted that they park the car at the opposite end of the street, and wait, whilst he went and checked the house for safety. He apparated with a loud CRACK, from the car right into the house. He looked around the house, running up the stairs, and checking there to, for the signs of anything or anyone that shouldn't be there. Once he was adamant that all was well, he ran back to the living room, only to stop dead in his tracks. His wand, which was already out, was directed towards a elf like creature. It was the same colour, and had the same features as a house elf, however was the same size as the average human. And as far as Harry was concerned, it was a potentially harmful thing. **

"**Who and what, are you?" he asked, in a clear and loud voice, that rang in the hollow silence of the room.**

"**My name is Maddock, and I am an elf." Maddock grinned, revealing a row of shining white, human like teeth.**

"**Why are you here?" Harry demanded, feeling confused, as to why an elf would be so big.**

"**Harry Potter. I have waited a long time to see you. Have a little patience, Harry Potter, and I will tell you all." The elf, sat on one of the sofas, and looked at Harry, who nodded, and waited for him to go on.**

"**I am a type of elf called umeso; we are a very powerful species. You Know Who, wiped out the entire race…except for me some twenty years ago. I had not been with the others when he attacked, so I was spared. When I found my dead family, my dead comrades, I fled to the mountains, and had stayed there for a long time. It was not until he had already been defeated, or so we thought, that I began to think of revenge. I was shocked, to say the least, when I discovered, that it was you, a baby, who had been the downfall of this Wizard. I was intrigued, as to how a baby could succeed, when an entire race-the entire magical world, could not. So I followed you, through your life, I have always been there." **

"**How could you have been? I've never seen you." Harry argued.**

"**Harry Potter, I have the means to be invisible, undetectable…but you will soon find out more about that." he paused for breath. "I used my magic, to be follow you undetected, even that fine map of your could not tell. I have come to love you like a son, Harry Potter. You might find that hard to understand, but I have watched you grow; from an abused child, to a leader, and the greatest wizard to walk the earth. The pride I feel, is of gigantic quantities, and you will never be able to fully appreciate it." Maddock grinned. "The last year has taught you a great deal about patience, a few years ago, I wouldn't have been able to get a word in sideways. You have matured. But, time is not of the essence, I must press on." he stopped, and looked into Harry's green eyes. "I am dying, and wish to have my legacy live on." he paused, as if to test, if Harry would interrupt. when he didn't, Maddock continued. "As my own son is long since been dead, I look to you to show love. I want to give you a gift; the most precious thing that I have to give." he finished softly.**

"**Look, Maddock, I think you should keep your gift, I don't really know you, and don't feel comfort…" Harry trailed of, as suddenly Maddock jumped up, and placed his right hand on Harry's forehead. He tried to pull away, but some invisible force held them glued together. For a split second, he felt as if, his forehead would swallow him up, and he would cease to exist. But that was not the case. Only a few moments later, Maddock released him. Harry glared at him.**

"**What did you do?" he snarled. His hand then became engulfed in huge flames. Panicking, he waved it around and tried to put it out with a pillow. It was only when Maddock pointed out that it would not go out until he calmed down, that Harry realised, that there was a stunning lack of pain where he was being burnt. **

" **I gave you every last drop of my magical ability." The elf grinned.**

"**Well, take it back!" Harry hissed angrily.**

"**I can't, I gave all my magic to **_**you**_**, and you can only pass on your magic through genes, and if your about to die." he replied happily. Harry glared. "Although your patience has improved, your temper is as temperamental as ever." he added slyly.**

"**So, what are my powers?" Harry asked, deciding that there was no other way but to accept it.**

"**I don't have the time to tell you. Drowd will help you."**

"**Who?"**

"**You'll see. Go and get the muggles. Goodbye, I won't be here when you get back." Maddock waved.**

"**Err…goodbye." Harry rushed out of the door, feeling dazed.**

**He left the Dursleys quickly, after putting up some charms to keep wizards that posed as a threat, out of their home.**

**Harry went straight to his Godfather's old home.**

"**I did not kill you" Harry said to the figure of Mad-Eye-Moody, that had appeared. Instantly, Sirius's Mother began screaming.**

"**TRAITORS! MUDBLOODS!" Harry pointed his want at the portrait, and with a few red sparks, the curtains closed, silencing her.**

"**Kreacher!" He called out, into midair. A CRACK later, a short house elf, clothed in an old tea owl and long gold locket, appeared before him.**

"**Master." It bowed down, so low that the tip of it's long nose touched the floor. Harry looked at it for a moment, before grinning.**

"**How are you, Kreacher?"**

"**Very Well, Master. What may I do for you?" the old elf replied.**

"**I think that we should get the house of Black, back to it's former glory." The large eyes that belonged to elf, instantly lit up. "I think we should start from the upstairs down, don't you?" Harry asked.**

"**Whatever Master wishes." he replied.**

"**Okay then, we should get started." Harry said, and so began a month of relentless cleaning, and restoration. **

**Whilst Kreacher, polished every nook and cranny of the house, Harry set about returning all of the furniture to a brand new condition. By the end of a month, between themselves, Harry and Kreacher, had the House of Black as good as new. Originally, the idea had only occurred to him, to get Maddock of his mind, but soon, Harry found that he was enjoying himself. And although his method of distraction was working, it was difficult to forget about his new powers when every so often, he would spontaneously start levitating, or other equally unusual things. So far though, Kreacher had not noticed the difference in his master. After a few days, Harry realised, that the more relaxed he was, the less these power surges would occur. And now the only thing that Harry had a problem with, was the row of executed elf heads, and the deranged Mrs Black's portrait. When he voiced these concerns, Kreacher, much to his surprise, agreed with him. Hermione had been right; kindness towards elves, would get you far. The heads were easy enough to get down, it took only the minimal of effort, which made Harry wonder why the order members hadn't taken them down sooner. The portrait, however, Harry knew, would be more trouble. **

"**Master…?" Kreacher croaked, walking into the hallway, with a gaping mouth.**

"**What?" **

"**How, did Master take down the heads of Kreacher's ancestors?" the elf asked incredulously.**

"**With a removal spell." Harry shrugged his shoulders.**

"**But they had the same charm as Kreacher's old Mistress' portrait." Kreacher looked awed. Harry then remembered Maddock.**

"**Kreacher, do you know about the Umeso?" Kreacher's eyes opened wide with shock.**

"**Yes Master, but they died out a long time ago. Wizards do not know of them." Kreacher replied. Harry then proceeded in telling Kreacher about his meeting with Maddock, which resulted in a lot of gasping on Kreacher's part.**

"**Then Master, must have a great many new powers, that most cannot even imagine." **

"**Maddock said he didn't have time to tell me about them, but Dowd would." Harry trailed of. Just as he had said the word Dowd, there was a small puff of golden smoke. When the mysterious smoke faded, a six inch, golden skinned pixie, with two long silvery wings, appeared.**


	2. Dowd

**Chapter Two**

**Thank you, to all the awesome people who reviewed and favourited my work. This next chapter's a bit longer than the last- I have a thing with writing reams and reams (much to my English teacher's dismay!) This was written so quickly because I had a bit of free time. The next chapter is due in a couple of weeks, mainly because I need to finish my coursework. And also… The next chapter will have some special characters that Harry is closely linked to, and maybe some more flame throwing! (I like fire! lol) And I changed Droud's name to Dowd- I just liked it better.**

**Harry and Kreacher both gawped at the newcomer, the former of the two, had his wand pointed at the pixie like thing.**

"**Who, and what the hell are you?" Harry roared.**

"**Did Maddock not tell you about me?" It had flown forward, so that it was mere inches away from Harry's face. Suddenly, a clog clicked in Harry's brain.**

"**Dowd?" It was a question that made the pixie's face light up.**

"**The one and only." she grinned mischievously, twirling in her tiny white dress. "I'm here to help you realise your magical ability." she stated, giggling. Her high pitched voice irritated Harry slightly, and it reminded him strangely, of moaning myrtle.**

"**Err…not being rude or anything, but you do realise that when a magical creature, just decides to **_**pop **_**in, a person is bound to be a tad bit suspicious. " this made her giggle.**

"**Just use your magic silly!" she exclaimed.**

"**Err…how?" he asked, confused.**

"**Use your instincts, of course." she sang. No sooner had she sang the words, Harry felt a strange surging sensation. In seconds, every single thought, every experience Dowd had had, flashed before his eyes. Not trusting his power, he urged himself to do the same to Kreacher. Again, every single thought, every occurrence that had happened in his life, was displayed to Harry as though he were watching telly. After a moment's deliberation, he deemed Dowd trustworthy, **_**for now**_**. He added the last part in his head.**

"**I'm here to help you, and serve you, until you die. Most of your powers, **_**all**_** of your powers will come to you naturally, I won't be much use, but I'll do whatever you want!" She squealed in excitement. The more she spoke, and fluttered around Harry's head, the more she reminded him of Pig, Ron's miniature owl.**

"**Ok. So is there anything that I need to know, or do?" He asked.**

"**Nope! It'll all come to you like …that!" She popped the **_**p**_** and snapped her fingers. "All you need is time, and a push in the right direction here and there!" she beamed.**

"**So…what are my powers?" Dowd liked this question, in fact she liked it so much, she was bouncing up and down in the air.**

"**Well, apart from your normal wizard powers, you can; produce fire balls, read people's thoughts, and you can, err…you can fly, and apparated but without the noise and discomfort, you can control the elements, and dude you ROCK! Oh yeah, and you can pass your thoughts on! Isn't this great?" With each new thing, Dowd's voice got higher and higher, and even more excited, if that was possible. However, when she saw Harry's unresponsive face, she frowned.**

"**Don't you like me?" She asked, bursting into tears. Unsure what to do, he stammered;**

"**Err, no. I mean, that's not it… I like you, it's just…err, a lot to take in…yeah, just a lot to take in." she perked up immediately.**

"**Master, is she trustworthy?" Kreacher croaked from behind Harry, who flung around to face him.**

"**I think so, Kreacher, we-"**

"**OH! Look at that! We're both here to serve Harry. I know that we'll just be the bestest of friends!" she screamed, sitting on the tip of Kreacher's nose, and hugging it. To cut a long story short, Kreacher did **_**not **_**approve of Dowd, and it took a half hour for Harry to convince Dowd to let go of the poor elf.**

**The next day, Harry was woken up by an official looking owl. Rubbing his tired eyes, he opened the window in Sirius's old bedroom, and took the letter from the owl, and closed the window. The letter was from Andromedia.**

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I have received your letter about seeing Teddy, and am aware that Nymphadora and Remus informally named you the Godfather. I can sympathise that you would like to see him, and have no objection. Unfortunately, before You Know Who's downfall, out of fear, and partly because our home has been destroyed, I removed myself and my Grandson from the country, and won't be able to return until the end of Christmas, Once we get back, I assure you, you will be the first to know, and are free to come and go as you wish. Although you are Teddy's Godfather, I am his Grandmother, and more importantly, you are obliged to return to school next year. I propose that he stay's with me, and once you are settled, you too.**_

_**From,**_

_**Andromedia.**_

**He turned over the piece of parchment and quickly wrote;**

_**Dear Andromedia,**_

_**Thank you for the reply. I know that you're his Grandmother, and don't want to tear the two of you apart, but I promised your daughter, and my close friend. That I would care for him. That is why I propose, that you both move in with me. It seems the best way, if your house is destroyed, then you need to find another place to live. That way, we both get to see Teddy all of the time, with the exception of school, and will have equal rights over him. Let me know your answer before Christmas.**_

_**Hoping that you are both well,**_

_**From,**_

_**Harry.**_

**He tied the letter to the Owl, and let it go. As soon as the owl had disappeared into the horizon, another appeared. At first he thought it was the same one, but as it got nearer to him, he recognised the owl as Hermes, the Weasley's owl. Attached to his leg, was a thick bundle of letters. With his wand, he conjured up a bowl of water for the dehydrated owl, and took the letters. Whilst Hermes, thirstily drank the water, Harry flicked through the letters. **

"**Ron…Hermione…Percy…Ginny…**_**and Neville.**_**" he muttered to himself. He ripped open the one from Neville first, wondering why Neville was with the Weasleys, which was just asking how he was. He scrawled a few lines to him, saying he was fine, and thanking him for killing Nagini, and other bits of pointless Smalltalk. He opened Ron's letter next.**

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**Look mate, I know that you need your time, but don't you think it's about time that you came to mine? Hermione and Mum are doing my nut in, "Where's Harry? What's he doing?" I mean, women! You'd think that you were a complete idiot! Come as soon as you can, ok.**_

_**-Ron.**_

_**P .S. Neville sent a letter for you, thinking you were with us.**_

**He then opened Hermione's letter, putting Ron's down.**

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**How are you? Are you okay? Where are you? I know it must be hard for you, but you need to be near people who love and care for you. Look, Harry, just come to Ron's house soon, we'll all be really pleased to see you, especially Ginny. We all really miss you, and, Harry, you simply must come and see us soon. You have too!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hermione.**_

**Harry laughed at his friend's concern, and opened Percy's letter.**

_**Dear Harry Potter,**_

_**I would like to take this opportunity to apologise profusely for my ignorance…**_

**Knowing, and disliking Percy's formal manner, Harry did not read on. Instead he opened Ginny's letter, the one he had saved till last.**

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**The Burrow, thanks to you, is in complete uproar. All that anybody talks about, is the fact that you aren't here! Hermione, made us all wait a whole month until we could owl you, because, and I quote "Harry, is one of those people, who need time to ponder over things, and do things at his own pace. All he wants from us, is a little bit of space. Besides that, he probably feels guilty. Just give him a day or two, and he'll be fine." Interesting theory huh? She's probably right though. Although, now she has time to think about these things, as well as being glued to Ron's face is beyond me. After all those things she said about Lavender Brown, I am truly shocked. Charlie, Bill and Fleur have come to stay, which is relatively fun. Oh, and Percy's moved back in. And on the topic of my dear brother Percy, I wouldn't't read his letter if I were you. It's a fifty odd page essay, as to how sorry he is. I think that Everybody is learning to cope with Fred's death now, although there are nights when I wake up to find Mum crying in the Kitchen. She's taking it better than George, though. We rarely hear from him, and when we do, he's distant, and lost. You would never have thought he was capable of such seriousness. I really should't be saying it like it's a joke, but I don't know what to do, Harry. All he ever does, is work, I'm really scared, and feel as if I've lost two brothers instead of one. Apart from that, there really isn't much to say. I miss you, and love you, and can't wait for your reply.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ginny.**_

**Harry took out two pieces of fresh parchment and began to write.**

_**Dear Ron, Hermione and Percy,**_

_**Thanks for the letter Percy, it was…interesting. I'm fine, and I'll come round a couple of weeks before school starts. I just have a few things that I need to do. Hope that your all well.**_

_**Love From,**_

_**Harry.**_

**The next piece of parchment was addressed to Ginny.**

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**It's hard, I know, but you have to stay strong. When Sirius died, I felt that the world was just a void, and nothing was worth it anymore. George is taking it so terrible, because Fred was all he had. They lived for each other, and now that he's gone, he doesn't know what to do. Right now, his work might just be able to save him. Let him get on with it, but let him know that you'll be there when he needs you.**_

_**I know, I miss you too. I need to speak to you in person, do you think that you could come to Grimmauld place tomorrow? If you can, use the Floo Network, I'll be waiting for you at noon. Don't worry if you can't make it, just Owl me. Love you too.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry.**_

**Once Hermes had both letters secures to him, Harry opened the window and let him out. Feeling hungry, he went downstairs to the kitchen, where he ate breakfast peacefully, before Dowd and Kreacher began to argue continuously. As all of the housework was done, Harry found himself with nothing to do apart from lazing around. He was happy, therefore, when the next day arrived, along with Ginny. For almost ten minuets, they did nothing but hold each other in a warm embrace, before finally parting from each other.**

**How did you get here on your own?" Grinned Harry.**

"**I told Ron that I needed to go to Diagon Alley." she said with a broad smile. Harry kissed her passionately, and hugged her again.**

"**He's going to kill me when he finds out." he mused aloud.**

"**Probably." sighed Ginny. They both laughed. "So, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" Harry took a deep breath.**

"**Maybe it's best if I show you." She raised her eyebrow at this. Harry just grimaced, and held her hand, focussing his mind to do what he wanted it to. Ginny gasped with shock at what she saw, then remained silent for a while.**

"**Talk to me." Harry said, disliking the awkward silence.**

"**You can throw flame balls?" she grinned, which in turn made him grin. That was one of the things that Harry loved about her; she was just so understanding.**

"**I'm glad I told you." he said.**

"**What about Ron and Hermione? Shouldn't they know about this?" she asked softly.**

"**Probably, but I didn't want to. Besides, Ron would go all Panic attack on me, and Hermione would look in every single book that she could find, until an answer was found." he snorted in response. That was when he noticed, Ginny didn't seem the same anymore.**

"**How are you then?"**

"**Not so good." she replied, with a certain frankness. "But, it's getting better."**

**After having lunch, and spending a couple of hours just hanging out, and meeting a rather excited Dowd, Ginny reluctantly left. Although not before promising to return the following Saturday. These meetings went on throughout the summer, and became Harry's favourite days easily. He enjoyed the company of his friends, but it was different with Ginny. They could just sit for hours, without saying a word, or not even looking at each other, and be perfectly comfortable. Nobody noticed her disappearances, mainly because, most of her time at home, was spent alone in her room.**

**A few weeks before the start of term, Harry's letter from Hogwarts arrived. He was, for lack of a better word, shocked, when a shiny new head boy and Quidditch Captain badge fell into his lap. The parchment in the envelope, contained a letter informing Harry of the books that he would be needing, and another describing his duties as head boy. He smiled to himself; the prospect of normality pleased him, and hopefully this year, he could spend his year studying like a normal boy of his age. Running up the stairs, he passed a bickering Dowd and Kreacher, who he ignored. When he was in his bedroom, he began to quickly pack all of his belongings. Only after gathering all of his belongings, did Harry realise the lack of a trunk. He frowned, realising that he had never brought his trunk with him from Privett Drive, just as Dowd came fluttering into his room.**

"**What's wrong, Harry? You look awfully sad for someone with such a lovely home! Oh, and you have me, and Kreacher, although he is a tad bit anti-social. Won't you tell me what's wrong?" She asked in a hyper voice.**

"**I don't have a trunk, and I'm going to Ron's house in a bit." he answered.**

"**Just focus!" she grinned. Harry had learnt over the last few months; that all the boundaries that had been set for him, no longer existed. From the moment Maddock touched his forehead, the sky became his limit. Using his mind, he focussed on his trunk. A second later, it lay at his feet, and a smile spread across his face. **

"**So, when are we going to see this…Don, was it?"**

"**His name's Ron…Hold one.**_** Your **_**not going anywhere! I don't plan on letting anyone but Ginny find out about this." he replied, suddenly becoming angry. **_**"Why hadn't I already thought of this?"**_** he thought to himself.**

"**But, where will I go?" she asked, a forlorn expression clouded her face.**

"**Well, where were you before you appeared here?" **

" **Frozen in time and space until a new master called me. Please…please don't make me go back… please! I'll do anything!" she begged, sobbing.**

"**Okay, Okay! You can come, but you have to keep hidden, understood?" he surrendered, much to Dowd's delight. She kissed his cheek, having cheered up at alarming speed, and hurriedly flew to tell Kreacher the good news.**

**Once he had all of his things packed, Harry began to search for somewhere for Dowd to live. He had figured that, the best thing to do, was charm an object to make the inside bigger than the outside. That way, Dowd could stay in it without being detected. Using his new powers, which he was finding easier and easier to use with every passing day, to shrink some household objects down to her size. Although this was not necessary, Harry felt that it would be too harsh to make the pixie like creature stay in the dark, with nothing to entertain her. After spending most of his holidays with her, Harry knew exactly what kind of things that she would be into; anything energetic. That, therefore, was the reason that he had chosen to include a multitude of things, like a skate rink and a miniature Quidditch field with thirteen other charmed wooden figurines that would play with her. From the outside, it looked like an old Jewellery box. When he presented his gift to Dowd the next morning, she was so happy, that she burst into a fit of tears, which subsided, only after Harry threatened to leave her behind. Marvelling at the diamonds that were embedded on her home, she crept into Harry's jacket pocket, and promised not to come out until he said so. Kreacher, would not be going, due to the fact that the burrow was small and already hosted more people than it could handle. Deciding that the Floo Network was a better form of transport if he wanted to keep his new powers a secret, he and Dowd, along with his trunk left through the fireplace, and appeared in the almost deserted Weasley living room. On seeing him, a slightly baffled Mrs. Weasley, shot up from her seat and, dropping her knitting, pulled him into a tight, overdue hug.**

"**Hi, Mrs. Weasley." Harry Grinned. **

"**Oh Harry dear! How are you? We were ever so worried, when you didn't come over. But, never mind that now, dear, let's get something nice and hot inside you. You must be starving!" she said, fussing about him and sorting out her fallen knitting. Mrs Weasley, headed into the small, but homey kitchen, and immediately began to make Breakfast.**

**The kitchen was alive with the aroma of slightly burnt toast, sausages and waffles, freshly made hot coffee and fried eggs. Harry was sitting, happily drinking a cup of coffee, and nibbling on a piece of buttered toast, when the others began arriving in the kitchen. Hermione, naturally, was the first down, and on seeing him attacked him with a long, and welcomed hug. She was the same old Hermione, except, for the first time, in a long time, she was truly happy. The smile that she ad adopted, warmed Harry to the core.**

"**Oh, Harry! I missed you so much. What was so important that you had to stay away from us, for all that time?" she asked, exasperated.**

" **I just needed some time on my own, Hermione. And, I missed you too." he smiled, glad to see his friend so happy and well. A moment later, Ron, Percy , Charlie, Bill and Fleur, entered the kitchen. Everybody greeted Harry with kindness, and a sense of respect. This made him feel awkward, the Weasley's had always made him feel normal, but something had changed, they seemed to treat him above the cut. He shrugged of the feeling, believing that they would soon be back to normal.**

"**Did you get your letter for Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.**

"**Of course! If **_**we**_** got it, they why **_**wouldn't **_**he?" Ron answered for him.**

"**Yeah I did."**

"**Ginny got Head Girl! We are so Proud!" Mrs Weasley beamed.**

"**I wonder who got Head Boy?" Hermione said.**

"**I did, actually." Harry said, suddenly feeling happier about the whole thing now that Ginny was Head Girl. Hermione looked; shocked. No she looked as though someone had poured a cup of cold sick over her head.**

"**That's…wow…well done Harry!" she said, finally managing to compose herself.**

"**Well done, 'Arry, I am so 'appy for you." Fleur smiled, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Bill and Charlie thumped him on his back, and congratulated him. Percy dived into anecdotes of his own day's of Head Boy.**

"**Percy! We already heard this all when you tried to bore Ginny to death!" Everyone laughed, except for Percy who scowled.**

**As he was finished, and Percy was telling him all about Head Boy duties, Harry stood up to leave. Just as he was about to leave the room, he swung round, suddenly remembering about Kreacher.**

"**Err … Mrs Weasley?"**

"**Yes, dear?" she replied.**

"**I hope you don't mind, but Kreacher will drop by before noon. I asked him to get me some money from my vault at Gringrotts, so I can buy all my school things."**

"**No problem, dear. In fact we were going to go to Diagon Alley this afternoon. We'll go after he gets here; we have a ot of shopping to do." with that he left. He lifted his trunk with magic, and headed up the narrow staircase. He put the trunk down when he got to Ginny's room, using his new powers, he sensed that she was awake. Knocking softly on the door with his left hand, he removed the Jewellery box from his front pocket.**

"**Yes?" Ginny opened the door. Seeing that her visitor was Harry, she smiled, and let him pull her into a warm hug. "What are you doing here?" **

"**I said I'd come. Anyway, can I come in, I need you to do something for me, please?" he asked, letting her go, before following her in. The box sized bedroom, was still exactly as he had left it the summer before. The very same posters of Ginny's favourite Quidditch team, and music band, were stuck on her walls. The desk, sat in the corner neat and tidy. She looked up at Harry inquiringly. He handed her the box.**

"**Dowd needed somewhere to stay, and, to be honest, I'd look like a right prat if anyone saw me with that. Can you keep it for me?" he asked.**

"**What does a Jewellery box have to do with Dowd?" her eyebrows were raised in suspicion.**

"**It's bigger on the inside." he filled her in. She mouthed an 'o'. Harry heard footsteps running up the stairs, so quickly left Ginny's bedroom. He was caught on the landing by Ron, who looked awfully red.**

"**Hey Harry." **

"**Ron. How've you been?" A confused Harry asked. Ron's tone of voice was harsh, and seemed as though forced.**

"**Are you and Ginny back on?" he almost yelled. Harry could hear Ginny trying to stifle a laugh in her room, by gagging her mouth with a pillow. Alas, it was not working. Glaring at his friend, Harry tried to resist the urge to punch him.**

"**I should think so." he finally said, after much deliberation, as to weather or not he should answer Ron's question.**

"**Oh." Ron turned bright red, and went back downstairs. Ginny opened her door, and giggled. The way her cheeks flushed a rosy red, made Harry too, laugh. **

"**Such a charming person, my brother." Harry sighed in response, and using his magic to transport his trunk into Ron's room. **

"**HARRY, DEAR. KREACHER IS HERE." Mrs Weasley shouted up to him. Both he and Ginny ran down the stairs.**

" **Kreacher has brought Master's Monies." Kreacher bowed, then handed Harry a velvet bag full of heavy clanking objects. **

"**Thanks Kreacher." Harry said, accepting the Money.**

"**Does Master wish Kreacher to do anything else?" **

"**No, that's ok. You can stay at Grimmauld place for now, if you like. " With those words, Kreacher disappeared with a Crack. Suddenly Harry felt nauseous. As Kreacher had disapparated, he had felt a surge of power rush through him. It wasn't big, in fact it felt weak, but the feeling had been new to him, and made him feel uneasy.**

"**What's wrong , Harry?" Ginny asked, grabbing Harry by the shoulders and pushing him up.**

"**I…I don't know. I was just standing there, and then…I felt sick. It was like some kind of force was going through me. " He groaned as the same feeling passed through him again, only this time it was stronger. "Dowd!" he muttered, under his breath, fighting more groans. Ginny held him worriedly. A puff of smoke later, Dowd appeared, bringing more weird sensations.**

"**Yup?" she said, popping the 'p.'**

"**I feel really funny." Harry told her. She looked at him, as realisation dawned on her small, golden face.**

"**Oh! You can feel the magic around you. Try to block it out, and you'll be fine." she giggled, then disappeared with another puff of smoke. He felt another jolt of power.**

"**HARRY! GINNY! GET YOUR CLOAKS, WE NEED TO GO! NOW!" Mrs Weasley shouted from downstairs. **

"**WE'RE COMING, MUM! Are you going to be ok?" she added, in a hushed tone.**

"**I'll be fine." Harry replied, taking her hand, and pulling her downstairs. They were the only three left, everybody else had already in Diagon Alley.**

**The journey there was uncomfortable, as Harry was practically engulfed in Magic, however he some how managed it. When it was over, Harry, along with Ginny, both stood next to the old fireplace in Florish and Bolts. Soon, they found the other Weasleys, in a huddle, not too far off, waiting for them. A few moments later, Mrs Weasley was also through.**

" **Right then everybody, let's all look for books first, then we can go get robes fitted. Oh and, Harry, dear, I think it's better if you were to stay with me, you know just in case anything happens." she finished, with an apologetic smile.**

**They found their books in next to no time, as when the shop assistant saw who he was dealing with, he abandoned his work to see to Harry's every need. Within seconds, the glances, and constant whispering began. He left the shop, feeling very awkward. They went to get new robes after that, and the same happened again, even though Harry kept insisting that he could wait. At first the jolts of power left Harry feeling terrible, and even earned him a few comments from his companions, however as the day progressed, Harry learnt to ignore it. Only an hour later, everybody had everything that they needed. Well, almost everybody.**

"**Ok, we can go see George, and then be off." Mrs Weasley said.**

"**I need to get a broom. I almost forgot, I'm captain again. I lost my Firebolt." Mrs Weasley stared at him, then nodded.**

"**Okay then, dear. But hurry back mind you. You have your wand?"**

"**Yes. I'll be back in a bit." he waved, then hurried off into the broom shop. **

"**How may I help you…OH MY GOD! YOUR HARRY, FRINGING, POTTER!" A short, stumpy looking wizard screamed.**

"**Yeah. Urm, I'm looking to get a new broom, I'm in a bit of a rush actually, so could you- please stop staring at me!" Harry muttered, getting more embarrassed by the second. The shop assistant shook himself out of whatever trance he had been in, and lead Harry to the front of the shop.**

"**This is the LightningBolt." He said impressively. "It's the best model out there. It's the same make of the Firebolt, only-" He was cut of by a young looking witch, who gasped when she saw Harry.**

"**Harry Potter!" She took his hand and shook it vigorously. "Ah, I see you like my new broom. It took me a good four years to make this one. One of my best works I must say. Oh! Here's me babbling on; my name is Freya Bolt, I'm the president of Bolt Broom company. I hear that your into brooms?" Freya Bolt laughed.**

"**Yeah. I was just looking for a new broom, 'cause I lost my Firebolt-"**

"**How did you do that?" she cut in, horrified. Harry grimaced.**

"**Voldermort." he snorted, and she gasped.**

"**Really?" she muttered under her breath. "Well I say! Mr. Potter, I have an idea; why don't you take this broom for free?" she asked, pushing the LightningBolt in his hands. He took in the beautiful shine that was emitted from the perfectly smooth handle, and the gold lettering if 'LightningBolt' engraved into the side. He shook his head and handed it back.**

"**I can't. I'll pay for it." he said. But she wasn't having it.**

"**Look Mr. Potter! I spend my time, all of it into making these brooms. When someone well known and respected turns their nose up to -" **

"**No! I love it, it's brilliant. I just want to pay for it." he tried to amend his mistake.**

"**Oh! So you think we're paupers! Take it!" She packed it up with the wave of her wand, pushed it into his hands, and threw him out of the shop, locking the door behind him. He got up in a huff, and headed down the street, cursing the woman under his breath. As he passed the pet shop, he stopped, remembering that he had no Owl. He brought the first owl that he saw; a grey barn owl, that had amber eyes. **

**Soon, Harry was standing in the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. George spotting him, headed over to him.**

"**Harry!" he smiled, but Harry noted, it was a strange and distant smile. Not at all like the ones that he usually saw on his face.**

"**Harry, How are you?"**


	3. Marroy Whitworth

**Hello there. Thank you to the 100% awesome David Fishwick who has so far reviewed all of my chapters (even if this is only the third, but that doesn't change that he's awesome!) and I'd like to ask anyone else who reads it to review please…I'd really appreciate it. And I'd also like to say that I don't mind if you have criticism, in fact it is much welcomed. I enjoy writing, and hope to make a career out of it at some point during my life, so please, please, please. If you think I can improve my work, then let me know.**

**That's pretty much it. So, enjoy this chapter, the next will be out when I get the time. I have overdue coursework, so you'll get this one a little bit later. Sorry!**

**Chapter Three**

"**Great. But, what about you?" Harry said, genuinely glad to see George, his best friend's, one eared big brother.**

"**Excellent!" he grinned, but again, in was unattached and made Harry feel a sense of foreboding. "What's that you have there?" he raised an eyebrow as he saw the long rectangular parcel in his arms.**

"**Oh." Harry looked down at the box with a broom in it, and replied, "It's my new broom. I lost my Firebolt, and I'm captain, so I needed a new one."**

"**What make is it?" **

"**A LightningBolt." George gasped, then shook his head in disbelief.**

"**How? They've only been out for," he began counting silently on his fingers. "twenty hours, not even a whole day." The Ron, Hermione and Ginny approached the two, and were followed closely.**

"**Oh, George dear, what's wrong? What is it, darling? " Mrs Weasley, demanded in a panicky voice. When he didn't answer, she resorted to shaking him frantically, until he waved her of.**

"**What is it, bro?" Ron asked. George pointed at the LightningBolt, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. All eyes were now turned to Harry, who rolled his eyes.**

"**God, George. Your such a drama queen." he said jokingly. "I got a new broom." he added in response to the glares he was getting from Ginny.**

"**He got a new broom. A LIGHTNINGBOLT!" He roared, dancing jubilantly in a circle. Mrs Weasley, scowled, as she allowed herself to breath. Ron looked mortified, and Ginny smiled. Hermione, however, rounded on Harry.**

"**How much do one of these things cost?" she asked, nostrils flared.**

"**About two thousand gallons!" Ron answered.**

"**TWO-" she began, but Harry cut her off.**

"**Hey,, I didn't buy it. Freya Bolt, who designed it, gave it to me for free. I said I'd buy it, but she got all offended, and shoved it in my arms, and chucked me out of the store." **

**Oh." she muttered. George and Ron thumped Harry on the back, and began discussing the new broom.**

**After wondering around the shop for over an hour, Mrs Weasley decided that it was time to go home. They all lined up in front of the fireplace, as each of them said goodbye to George. Harry's arms were aching, as George had piled up freebies from exploding parchment to disappearing sweets, even though he had insisted that he could bye them.**

"**George dear, why don't you come to the burrow for some tea tonight? You haven't been over since the beginning of the summer." Mrs Weasley attempted to convince her son.**

"**I'm busy." was his automatic reply. Sensing Mrs Weasley's melancholy, Harry butted in.**

"**Hey George! If you want a go on my LightningBolt, I'll let you have a go tonight." George's eyes lit up, as he nodded in consent. Mrs Weasley whispered a thank you to him, as the others disappeared one by one, through the fireplace. As her own turn came, Mrs Weasley yelled at her son to be there by six.**

**George did not come at six as his mother had asked; he came at five. When he arrived, the two youngest Weasleys and Harry dragged him into the garden; where they played two aside Quidditch until Mrs Weasley threatened to hex them if they didn't sit down at the table. Dinner was served outside today, as their were far too many people for the kitchen to hold. Ginny was sat next to him, chatting to Fleur who was on her other side. The war against Voldermort had taught the two to get along with each other, or so it seemed. Hermione and Percy were talking about some boring subject opposite Harry, whilst Bill, Charlie, Ron and George talked about Quidditch. Mrs Weasley was complaining about the price of robes to her husband, who sat next to Harry. Breaking away from his wife's whining, Mr Weasley spoke to Harry.**

"**How are you then? Molly was rather worried when you didn't come home with us."**

"**Fine thanks. I know, I just had stuff that I needed to do before it was to late." Harry replied in a slightly guilty tone. He knew if he had come, then half of the burrow would be in flames. Even his own house, had suffered much damage whilst he learned to control his powers, however, luckily he had Kreacher and Dowd to clean up after him.**

"**Where were you this morning, I didn't see you." Harry asked.**

"**Ah. I was at work. Some idiot has been charming items of muggle clothing in shops to shrink on whoever wears them. Caused quiet an uproar, you see. Five muggles have been sent to St. Mungos." Mr Weasley said darkly, as Harry wondered how anyone could still do things like that, even after Lord Voldermort.**

"_**Harry?**_**" He heard Dowd's voice ring in his mind. Harry could tell from the hollowness of the tone her voice was, that she was using her mind to call out to him.**

" _**Yes Dowd?**_**" he replied in his mind.**

"_**I've run out of food!**_**" After a moments concentration, Harry felt his magic transport some food to Ginny's room.**

"_**Thank you!**_**" she giggled. "**_**What did you do today?**_**"**

"_**I went to Diagon Alley and brought my things for school.**_**"**

"_**What kind of things did you need?"**_** she asked curiously.**

"_**Books, clothes, ingredients, a new broom and an Owl." **_

"_**What did you call the Owl?"**_** she asked excitedly. Harry could just imagine her jumping around in her little home.**

"_**I don't know. Actually- I know a great name for him."**_

"_**WHAT?"**_** Screamed the hyperactive pixie.**

"_**Storm. He's grey, and looks kinda dark, so I think it suits him." **_**He laughed out loud when she got so exited that she forgot to flap her wings, which resulted in her falling down. Everybody on the table turned to look at him, he had been laughing louder than he had expected. He looked back at them all, grinning like an idiot.**

"**What's wrong, dear?" Mrs Weasley have him a worried glance.**

"**Nothing! Everything is amazing-perfect. It's just so good to be back here." he stood up with his empty plate, and headed into the kitchen. He could feel the stares that he was getting, but didn't care. It really did feel great to be there. Voldermort was dead, and he was happy, there was nothing else to it.**

**The next few days came and went in a similar fashion, and since Harry's arrival, George visited everyday. It was the day before the first of September that Harry received a letter from Hogwarts.**

**I wonder why they'd send that?" Hermione asked, looking over her copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry shrugged his shoulders and opened it. The letter was written in a cursive, and very neat hand. **

_**Dear Mr Harry Potter,**_

_**I trust that this letter reaches you in good health. **_

_**As you are aware, students will be arriving at Hogwarts tomorrow, and for your own safety I would like to request that you arrive one day early. I will be arriving at your place of residence at noon today to pick you up. Please ensure that all of your belongings are packed and ready. I look forward to meeting you, and will see you shortly.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Professor Marroy Whitworth.**_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

**Harry looked down at his watch, as he took a swig of coffee, only to spit it all out again. Coughing and spluttering, he tried to explain the letter to his friends. Finally, Ginny took it out of his hands and grimaced. **

"**You do realise you have approximately ten minutes to get all your things together." She said indifferently, before explaining it to everybody else. Harry bolted up his stairs to get all his things together. He knew it would be much easier if he used his new magic, but also acknowledged that if he did, everybody would start asking questions. Pulling out his wand, Harry frantically charmed things into his trunk. He ran into Ginny's room and grabbed Dowd and her house from the desk. With only a minute to spare, he flung on some jeans and a shirt on, before running down the stairs pulling his trunk down with him by magic. Just as he stepped into the living room, a tall, slender figure stepped out of the fireplace. **

**The newcomer was clad in a royal blue pair of robes, and wore a slightly insane looking smile. He had under his blue hat, a hair full of dark brown hair, that fell to his shoulders. His face was warm, but had an air of naivety in it. Two bright blue eyes fell on Harry.**

"**Mr Potter! Oh, it is a pleasure to meet you. An honour, truly." grinned the old man. "I am the new Headmaster of Hogwarts; the name's Marroy Whitworth." He stretched out his hand for Harry, who took it cautiously. Whitworth looked around the overcrowded living room, and beamed at every single person. He shook the hands of both the Weasley parents, and introduced himself to everyone. **

"**I'm sure that all of the students will be very happy to see Harry, so I think that it's best that he arrives at Hogwarts first. From what I've heard he dislikes the attention. Am I right?" The headmaster grinned at his student, who just stared at him, wondering **_**which**_** idiot put **_**this **_**idiot in charge.**

"**Ah, look at the time. We must get going, Mr Potter." He said, looking at the clock in the living room. Harry was hugged by Mrs Weasley and Hermione, to whom he said goodbye. None of the elder Weasleys were there, as they were all at work, so he asked Mr Weasley, who shook his hand, to say Goodbye for him. He thumped Ron on the back, and told him he'd see him the following day. Ginny Hugged him, and gave him a kiss. **

" **I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry, I have Dowd." he whispered into her ears.**

"**Excellent! I'll see Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger tomorrow, then Goodbye." he said, ushering Harry into the fireplace.**

**A moment later, Harry found himself standing in an oval shaped office. It was only when he turned to see all of the sleeping Headmasters and Headmistresses of the school, that he realised that he was standing in the Headmaster's office. It was unrecognisable. Instead of having a multitude of different magical instruments scattered about the place, there was a million different Weasley Wizard Wheezes' products. Resisting the temptation to laugh, Harry looked up at his new teacher incredulously.**

"**Sit down Mr. Potter, sit down." Whitworth said, taking a seat behind his desk. Harry did as he was told.**

"**So, Mr Potter, I'm sure that your wondering what your doing here." He continued when Harry did not speak. "I already told you, I don't want you subjected to having the whole school staring at you, although your rather accustomed to it by now." he laughed. " But I was also very curious to see you. Everyone is." he was almost whispering. The portrait of Dumbledore woke up, and smiled at Harry warmly.**

"**Harry, what a pleasant surprise." The way he spoke, Harry knew that the portrait really wasn't shocked to see him.**

"**Hi, Sir." Harry grinned.**

"**Anyhow, you will no longer be sleeping in the Gryffindor tower." Harry looked at the man before him who looked no older than forty, which was young for a man in his position.**

"**Why?"**

"**Well, I understand that as Head Boy, you will have very important duties. It would be a hindrance to the other pupils sleep if you strolled in at midnight to sleep. I'm sure your classmates would be rather irritated when their grades went down as a result. Therefore yourself and the head girl will be given new living quarters." he finished with another of his signature grins. **

"**Ok then. So, where is it?" he asked.**

"**I'll show you now. Let me carry your things." he said waving his wand, therefore suspending Harry's trunk and Owl cage.**

"**Do you mind if my house elf works in the kitchens?" Harry asked. Following Whitworth out of his office, and down the Gargoyle stairs. **

"**You have a house elf? Well, yes, I suppose so." he replied shocked. Whitworth lead Harry through the passages of Hogwarts, quickly, as though he had been there a million times, which, in all fairness, he probably had. It wasn't long before they stopped in front of a portrait of; himself. He looked at the life-size portrait of himself, fighting off the cloaked figure of, who he assumed was, Lord Voldermort. The headmaster looked a him, grinning. He looked again at the portrait. The Harry in the portrait was just like the real one; he had the same messy black hair, the same emerald green eyes and the same temperamental mannerisms.**

"**Do you like it? It was painted by some famous person in Germany. They sent it over for us. We had this room built special, and we needed a portrait. So, here it is. Harry Jr." he chucked at the last bit, but Harry just glared. With every second, Harry disliked this man, more and more.**

"**You may choose the password, and change it, whenever you feel like it. Only you can do that though, Miss Weasley will have to adhere to whatever you choose. I'll just leave you to your own devices then, shall I?" he asked, as though he was hoping that Harry would invite him in for tea and biscuits.**

"**Yeah, I have a lot to unpack, and stuff like that." Harry answered, wanting to be alone.**

**When he sensed that Whitworth was out of hearing range, he turned to himself. The portrait Harry looked at him and grimaced.**

"**What will your password be?" Harry looked around, glad that this part of the Castle was often deserted, and people rarely went there.**

"**I don't know. Oranges?" he said.**

"**Oranges it is." the door swung open. Harry stepped into the room, and was in awe.**

**The room was completely circular, and bigger than all four of the house common rooms, no doubt. The walls were covered in the red and gold of Gryffindor, and had too much furniture for merely two students. At the far end, there was a gigantic fireplace, which was decorated with valuable looking ornaments, and hanging above it, was the cased sword of Gryffindor. Harry was surprised to see it there. The sword of Gryffindor was an ancient artefact, and surely should belong in some museum, or the Head's office where it belonged? Near the fireplace, three sets of tables, each of which had two tables. Around the fireplace, sat five armchairs and three double, and two treble sofas. On the side farthest away from the entrance, stain glass windows embellished the room. Which allowed rays of light enter the room in different colours, giving Harry the impression of being in a giant kaleidoscope Leaving his things on the floor, Harry headed over to the large mahogany door across the fireplace, and opened the golden door handle. Harry brought out the Jewellery box from the front pocket of his black jacket, and let out the tiny pixie. Dowd took in her surroundings and screamed, a relentless and high pitched scream.**

"**Dowd, for someone so small, you have an ear shattering scream!" Harry roared above her symphony of terror.**

"**THIS. PLACE. IS. AMAZING." she yelled at his, flying around at super speeds like a live snitch.**

"**Well, this your new home for the next year." **

"**Really?" she breathed. "Where is this place, anyway?"**

"**Hogwarts. This is where I go to school. You'll share this common room with me. And Ginny when she gets here tomorrow." Dowd didn't reply, but whizzed over to the windows to examine them. She looked beautiful, as the different colours reflected on her golden skin, making her glitter like a gem.**

"**Dowd, whilst we're here you have to stay in here. Ok?" he said. Dowd nodded her head vigorously and squealed.**

"**Ok. I'm go and have a look round." he closed the door behind him, and found himself in a closet like box. On the opposite side, there were two door, similar to the one he had just walked through, except this time each had a white strip on it with a curly, golden lettering. The one on the left read; Miss Guinevere Molly Weasley, and the other; Mr Harry James Potter. Although Ginny wasn't there yet, Harry still felt it would be an invasion of her privacy if he just strolled into her room, so ignored it, and walked into his own. It was… huge. The room he walked into was also perfectly round, and decorated in reds and golds. It was completely free of furniture, apart from a king sized four-poster bed, with red covers and golden draped hanging from the posts. And there was an overwhelming smell of freesia. As Harry walked into the room, he realised, to the right of the door, there were three other doors, each had the same style lettering on them. One read; The Bathroom. Another read; The Wardrobe. And finally, the last read; The Library. On the bed, there was a bit of parchment.**

_**I hope that the room is to your taste, and is there are any problems please feel free to contact me. I know that you are the kind of man who will not seek out luxury, but I refuse to allow you to live anywhere **__**but**__** in these quarters, and it is not up for discussion. I will not see you for the rest of the term, so enjoy your year.**_

_**Professor Whitworth.**_

**Harry screwed up the piece of paper and growled angrily. After cooling down, he examined the other three rooms. They were all circular, and in the same design. The bathroom had a bath the size of a two metre deep swimming pool, with a million different gold taps. He assumed that they were like the ones in the prefect bathrooms. The wardrobe was the size of a master bedroom in a normal house, and had hooks and hangers and shelves for all of his belongings. As he was in there, he quickly used magic to transport his things into the wardrobe, and set it all up how he wanted it. The Library by far though, was the most impressive. Every inch of the walls, from the floor to the ceiling, were covered in book shelves. In the centre of the room there was a desk, carved out of some rare looking wood, and charmed to emit a soft glow. There was a lantern in the shape of a miniature tree that switched on as he entered the room, and switched off when he left it.**

**When Harry got into the common room, he called Kreacher.**

"**Master called." The elf was in a low bow, and also glaring at Dowd, who was sitting on his nose.**

"**You have a choice; work in the Hogwarts kitchens, or you can stay where you have been all summer." Harry offered him.**

"**Kreacher will work near his master." he replied.**

"**Then you better get of to the kitchens. If you need me, I'm in here." he said grinning. "Dowd! Let go of him!" The little, golden pixie let herself slide of the bottom of the elf's long nose. As Harry left in search of some food, Kreacher disapparated. Which left Dowd to her own devices. **

**That night, Harry found it difficult to sleep. All through the night, he could feel the magic of the castle thrashing inside him like a storm. This resulted in him waking up rather grumpy. He ignored Dowd the whole day, and only left his room when he heard the students arriving.**


	4. Newcomers

**Thank you again, to all the awesome people who reviewed my last chapter, I really appreciated it. This one has taken a bit longer than the rest, so I hope that it has improved in it's quality. (And if it hasn't, let me know what you didn't like, and how to improve it!) **

**The plot begins to unfold here, so it's sure to be eventful. Please continue, or start to, review my work. And just out of curiosity, what do you guys all think about Dowd?**

**Chapter Four **

"**Students! Students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, welcome. My name is Professor Whitworth, and I am your new Headmaster. I look, so very forward, to meeting, and getting to know you all. In fact, I hope that we can all become very, very good friends. I've already made one friend; Harry Potter!" Harry rolled his eyes, as all the other students stared stupidly, at the new headmaster who was clapping his hands in merriment like a five year old. " We all love friends. Ah, anyway, I need to talk about some less interesting things. As most of you will know, due to the disturbances last year, a proper education was not received by our students, that is why you are retaking the year. You will all be part of the year group that you would have been last year. The new first years, will join the old first years, creating a double year group. If there are any question then feel free to ask any members of staff for more information. The caretaker, Filth-" McGonagall rushed forward and whispered something to the Head as a few students sniggered. "Ah, my apologies, Mr. Filch…" Harry ignored the rest of what the Head was saying, and looked down at his gold plate, waiting for the food to appear. **

"**And also, I need to introduce some new members of the teaching staff." Harry looked up, waiting for the head to continue. "We have, Professor Gridlock for Defence Against the Dark Arts and Professor Unigray for Muggle Studies." The students clapped, each craning their necks up to catch a glimpse of the new teachers. As Harry was at the back, he couldn't make out their forms. He would have to wait for the next day.**

**What seemed like hours later, the Great hall was finally filled with an omnipresent chatter and the waft of freshly made food. He could smell just baked bread rolls, and a million other things that made his mouth water.**

"**Dis new bon, sounds libe a rite nutterb. " Ron commented through mouthfuls of mash potatoes. Ginny whacked him round the head before staring at him in disgust.**

"**Ronald, what have I told you about talking with your mouth so full!" Hermione reprimanded Ron, who grinned back at her, making her blush a deep scarlet. Harry snorted, as he watched his two friends. It seemed odd that they were together, yet right somehow. Of course, he still wasn't used to the way they would drop everything and stop, only to gaze into each others eyes for some time, then sigh as they pulled their eyes away. Nor the fact that they would randomly start eating each others faces off, when this happened, Harry would excuse himself to somewhere where they weren't. Because Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the back, they were completely surrounded by first years. A group of frightened looking first years, glanced up at Harry, then quickly resumed eating when they were caught by him. One particularly small and weedy boy with glasses and freckles, was so intimidated by Harry, that he actually managed to stab himself in the nose with his fork. Whilst the other kids laughed, Hermione rushed to help him. **

"**You know, I can't wait to see my old bed, it's been a while since we've seen each other." Ginny said tiredly, making Ron shake his head at her poor attempt of a joke.**

"**Didn't Whitworth tell you?" Harry said, remembering about the new common room.**

"**Tell me what? He hasn't had the chance to say a word to me." Ginny replied, her eyes now wide awake with curiosity.**

"**Oh yeah, I almost forgot. The Head Boy and Girl get a separate common room and living area."**

"**WHAT?" Roared Ron. People from all direction looked to them to see what the commotion was all about, but Harry waved them off.**

"**Ron, calm down. People are staring." Harry told him.**

"**You…you!" Ron was panting heavily, and glaring at Harry.**

"**We do?" Ginny asked curiously, ignoring her now, red, brother. **

"**Yeah." Harry answered, keeping a weary eye on Ron, who looked as though he was getting ready to explode.**

"**It's never been that way before." Hermione said, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. **_**"Good old Hermione, has to know everything!" **_**Harry though to himself. Suddenly, Ron had his hands around Harry's neck, and was screaming furiously.**

"**IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY SISTER, I WILL KILL YOU, POTTER!" Harry fought him off easily, and punched him square in the nose. Taking a few unsteady steps backward, Ron clutched his nose, and groaned.**

"**If you think that I'm that kind of person, then you don't know me very well." Harry snarled, only loud enough for Ron, Hermione and Ginny to hear. By now, a crowd of people were crowded around them, gawking at the two men, some were even cheering Harry on. Professor McGonagall, came bustling thought the swarm of students.**

"**What is this fuss all about?" Her eyes fell on the two boys. They wondered to Ron's bloodied nose, and Harry's torn robes.**

"**Fighting? You two, of all people. Well, that's detention. I will see you both in my office tomorrow evening. Seven o'clock, don't be late." She glared at them both, indicating that they should leave now.**

**The crowds parted as Harry and Ginny made their way to the Head's tower. Burning with anger, and horrified that Ron could even consider that he would abuse Ginny, Harry did not look back once. Sensing his fury, Ginny took his hand in hers and squeezed. The effect of the simple gesture was phenomenal. With that one simple touch, it was as if, all the negative emotions raging inside of him simply dissolved. **

"**So where is it?" Ginny asked.**

"**Just around the corner. Wait till you see the portrait; it's bloody ridiculous!" he fumed. And sure enough, when she saw it a few moments later, she fell to the floor and proceeded to laugh hysterically. "Yeah, ha ha. It's sooo funny." he rolled his eyes. "oranges." he told the portrait, as she finally got up and stopped laughing.**

"**Oranges? I don't know why your blushing, you happen to look very handsome in that portrait. It was just surprising that's-" she stopped dead in her tracks. Her chocolate brown eyes took in the grandeur of the room. "Wow." she breathed. Harry laughed at her reaction.**

"**I know! This place is just so, AWESOME!" Came the irritating, high pitched voice of Dowd, who was whizzing around near Ginny's head. Dowd flung herself at Ginny, and planted a pixie sized kiss on the end of her nose.**

"**Hey, Dowd. Are you staying too?" Ginny laughed.**

"**Yup! I'm staying in Harry's room!" She popped the 'p'.**

"**Come on. It's time for bed. I'll show you to your room." Harry lead Ginny to her bedroom door, where he kissed her forehead, then walked through his own door. Dowd followed closely behind Harry, and waited for him to get ready. As soon as he emerged from his walk in wardrobe, she pounced on him.**

"**Can I get to lessons with you tomorrow? " she looked at him, then fluttered her tiny eyelashes. "Pwease?" **

"**No!" Harry shook his head, and got into bed.**

"**Please! I'll be good. Promise!" she pleaded, but Harry just turned away from her and closed his eyes. Realising that she had lost, Dowd rested on Harry's shoulder, where she soon fell asleep.**

**Harry woke up the next day to his covers being ripped from his bed.**

"**Hey…What?" he moaned, confused and sleepy. The disturbance was very unwelcome, as he was till not used to the power that radiated from the walls of Hogwart's, therefore had suffered yet another sleepless night.**

"**Wake up Harry! Your going to be late!" Ginny yelled at him, pushing him out of bed. He landed on the floor with a thud.**

"**OUCH!" he cried, nursing the back of his, now bruised, head. Ginny handed him his uniform, and pushed him into the bathroom. "You have five minutes! Hurry up!" And when he walked out of the bathroom, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the Great Hall. Scanning the Gryffindor table, he saw Ron and Hermione were already gone. Secretly he was pleased, although he pretended that he didn't care when Ginny also noticed. They had five minutes to wolf down a couple of pieces of toast and a glass of ice cold pumpkin juice. Grabbing his timetable, Harry waved to Ginny, and rushed of to his first class; Potions. When he reached the dungeons, the class was just trailing in, so he ran to catch up with them. As he was the last in, he took the last set available; the one next to Ron. **

"**Morning, Harry." Hermione whispered.**

"**Morning." he replied in a cranky voice, then, after a moments hesitation, added. "Hi Ron." Ron replied something that sounded half civilised. **

"**Welcome back, I'm very glad that all students of this year have come back well. And considering the events of the last few years, am extremely happy to be standing here, especially in the presence of our very own hero!" Professor Slughorn boomed, and every head in the classroom turned to stare at Harry. From the group of Slytherins, he saw Malfoy smirk to himself, and was surprised to see the ex-Death Eater at Hogwarts.**

"**Now today I think we'll study the wolfsbane potion. It's very complex, so I expect that you all pay careful attention and do as your told. There will be no foolish wand waving, nor any…"**

"**What's he doing here?" he asked Ron when everybody directed their attention to Slughorn once more, and finding himself now wide awake.**

"**What's who doing here?" he asked in his usual grouchy tone. It was obvious he was forgiven for yesterday, even though Harry had done nothing wrong.**

"**Malfoy!" **

"**Oh!" Ron's face lit up with realisation. "Dad told me, they let him off 'cause they reckoned he was acting under duress. Personally I think he should be rotting in-"**

"**Weasley! Ten points from Gryffindor. In the future, don't interrupt me." bellowed in their direction. Ron's ears turned pink, and he sat up in his chair. The potions master continued his speech about the wolfs bane potion.**

"**Shhh, you two! This potion is really complicated, if you mess it up, you might end up without a head!" whispered an agitated Hermione. The two boys hushed immediately, and began scrawling down notes. **

**The next lesson they had was transfiguration, which was as difficult and strenuous as it had ever been. Though, Harry did find that he was getting better at it, mainly because a year on the run had taught him to adapt quickly. Ron too, seemed to be improving at his studies, though not nearly as fast as Harry was. He suspected it had a little, to do with his new powers, but was not completely sure. They left the classroom with a ton of homework. The lesson after that, much to Harry's delight, was a double Defence Against the Dark Arts. The new teacher, Professor gridlock, was young. Much younger than any of the previous Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, which put doubt in Hermione's mind, as to her competence. **

"**Look at her! She can't be older than twenty five, thirty if we push it. I don't know what Whitworth was thinking! In fact, who put him in charge anyway? Another year of having a deranged Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!" She whined to Ron and Harry. Although he agreed that Whitworth was an idiot, Harry felt that Hermione's prejudice came from the way the woman was dressed. She looked as though she was on a mission of seduction rather than that of teaching. Her long black hair, was tucked over her right shoulder, and rested on her front, whilst her oval shaped face, was plastered in make-up. She wore a tight, black, leather jumpsuit, that made many of the boys gawp at her, whilst the girls, like Hermione glared at her. Harry looked at her, and tried to see if she was trustworthy. As she walked around the silent classroom, her twelve inch heels made a ringing noise. Unlike Kreacher and Dowd, her mind was protected, therefore he could not see through her.**

"**Good morning students. My name is Professor gridlock, and I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year." she said in a very, 'English' accent. "After all the business with You-Know-Who, and the suffering that many of you have undergone, I am sure that you understand the importance of this subject. I expect punctuality, politeness and hard work. Do you understand? " The class nodded in consent. **

"**Good. Now stand up, and move the tables and chairs to the sides of the room. Hurry!" Immediately, the class stood up and moved their belongings and the furniture to the side as asked.**

"**Excellent. Now, I want you to pair up with someone you trust." Ron went with Hermione, and Harry with Dean Thomas. "Now, join your pair with another pair that you trust." They did as they were told, and Harry and Dean joined Ron and Hermione. "Join the group with another group that you deem trustworthy." This went on, until there was only two groups standing; the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. **

"**Ah, what lovely inter house unity." she said sarcastically, then made pairs using one person of each house. Harry was paired with Malfoy.**

"**Defence is not used against those you trust, it is used against those you don't. I want you to master the shield, which should be rather easy for you, whilst under pressure. In case you don't know it, I'll demonstrate." She looked around the class with her bright blue eyes, and rested them on Harry. "Potter, can you produce a shield charm?" she asked, her eyes boring into him.**

"**Yeah." he replied, staring back at her in the same unnerving way**

"**I should hope so, it would've been a wonder how you are still alive if you didn't. come here." she beckoned him over. She waited until he was at the front before, without warning, attacking him. Acting on impulse, Harry put up a shield, and then cursed her. The students in the class all snickered. Once he realised what he'd one, Harry undid the curse, and waited for her to say something.**

"**Excellent ,Potter. I had expected you to wait for me to instruct you." she said.**

"**Defence is used against those you don't trust. Those you don't trust won't wait for you, so you shouldn't wait for them." Harry replied, walking back to his partner.**

"**Well said Mr. Potter. One pair proceed in attacking the other, who will put up a shield. I'll tell you when to stop." **

"**I'll attack. You shield." Malfoy muttered. Before waiting for an answer, he shot a blinding charm at Harry, who deflected it with ease. An hour later, they heard the very 'proper' voice of Gridlock, telling them to switch roles. Harry had been hoping that Malfoy was rubbish at the shield charm so he would be able to make his ears explode. But alas, he was just as excellent as Harry was in the shield charm. Looking around, he saw that most of the Slytherins, apart from Malfoy and a few others, were having trouble with the spell. He knew that the Gryffindors were all experts, because he himself had taught them all in his fifth year. This gave him satisfaction, as he hurled another **

**After throwing curse after curse at Malfoy, Harry was rather glad to hear the bell ringing, through the groans of the Slytherins, for lunch. Gridlock dismissed them after they put the tables and chairs back where they belonged, and the class filed out the door.**

"**That was a…productive lesson." Ron commented, which resulted in a glare from Hermione.**

"**Half of us already knew how to perform the shield, it was a complete waste of two hours. And did you see the way that she was dressed! She looked like some kind of-" Hermione stopped herself, and took a deep breath.**

"**Hermione, we only knew the shield, because we were in the DA. " Harry replied, wondering why he could not see Gridlock's thoughts. Abandoning his plate, Harry stood up.**

"**I need to go and find my charms book, I left it in my room." he bolted through the Great Hall, ignoring Ron and Hermione who were calling out to him.**

**He ran through the corridors and soon found himself before his portrait.**

"**Oranges." he stepped through the open doorway, panting like a dog.**

"**Dowd!" A moment later, the pixie was whizzing around near his head.**

"**HARRY! Wheeee!" Screamed, an over excited Dowd.**

"**I was in Defence Against The Dark Arts and, I can't read the new Professor, and- " he paused to squint at the little thing, hovering in front of him, looking extremely guilty. **

"**Is that chocolate all over your face?" he asked. Dowd tried to shake her head, but by mistake, shook her whole body in an energetic, and drunk like way.**

"**Where did you get it from?" Harry asked, a note of warning in his voice.**

**Dowd puffed her cheeks up with air, and then began her tale. "Well…I was a little bit bored, so I decided to do some more exploring. So I went into Ginny's room, and there was loads of this brown stuff, and it smelled, LOVELY! Sos, I ate a bit, a tiny, little piece. And I liked it. Yeah. It tasted nice." she finished, biting her bottom lip.**

"**How much was "a tiny, little piece" exactly, then?" **

"**Only five, three hundred gram bars!" she squealed in outrage, as though her question was offensive.**

"**Only?" Harry raised his eyebrows. He shook his head, and headed over to Ginny's room.**

"**WAIT!" Dowd shrieked, pushing Harry's nose with all her might, attempting to stop him from entering the room.**

"**What?" he sighed, removing his hand from the door knob.**

"**You don't want to go in there." she said sweetly.**

"**Why not?" Harry was getting worried now.**

"**Well…" he didn't like the tone of her voice, which was now uncharacteristically low. "I got, just a tiny, little bit…okay, fine a lot, excited. There was all this melted stuff on my hands, and it wouldn't come of. So…so, I wiped my hands on the bed, and it looked pretty. So I did it again, and again, and again, and again, and again- " Harry shoved Dowd aside, and opened the door. **

**Ginny's room was exactly the same as Harry's, well except now their were tiny chocolate handprints all over; the bed covers, the walls, the doors, carpets, anything and everything. He stepped out of the room, and closed the door; not wanting to see the wreckage any longer than he had to.**

"**Dowd! What did you do?" he hissed, already knowing the answer. **

"**I'm sorry!" she whimpered, as tears filled her eyes.**

"**ok, ok, don't cry. How do we get this all cleaned up? I need to leave soon." Harry sighed.**

"**KREACHER!" The pixie screamed, doing a little dance in the air.**

"**What?" **

"**Well… we can get Kreacher to fix it all up. He'll be brilliant at it!" She kissed the tip of Harry's nose, and resumed her pixie dance. Harry called Kreacher, who appeared seconds later, already in a deep bow.**

"**Master called Kreacher." he croaked.**

"**Yeah. Dowd, kind of made a mess of Ginny's room." Kreacher nodded, and began to systematically clean the mess of a room. Harry left the elf and Dowd a while later, as he was going to be late for his Charms class. Running the whole way, he only just caught up with Ron and Hermione.**

"**Where were you, Harry?" Hermione asked, as they sat down on the back row.**

"**I told you, getting my Charms book."**

"**Yeah, but it took you a whole hour!" Ron pointed out.**

"**Look, if you two only knew how big that room is!" Harry feigned annoyance. The Charms Professor, Professor Flitwick, stood behind his desk, on a pile of books, and cleared his voice. He started with a speech similar to the other teachers, and told the class that they would be working on a charm called the; Suppressing Charm. At first, Harry though the charm sounded like some kind of evil method of torture, however as Flitwick's explanation continued, found it might come in useful.**

"**The Suppressing Charm, is like the opposite of a Cheering Charm, yet like one, all at the same time. However, instead of inflicting depression, it merely suppresses the overly positive, or negative feelings. It comes in handy when dealing with drunk people, or with people suffering from mental illnesses, as it calms them down, and helps them to relax. Now, what I want you all to do-" Harry ignored the rest of Flitwick's words, as Harry caught a glimpse of something , that looked suspiciously gold and Dowd like for Harry's liking, hovering above a large stack of books a few seats away from him. He coughed several times, attempting to catch her attention, but to no avail. **

"_**DOWD!"**_** he screamed at her with his mind, however regretted the action immediately, as she jumped back in shock, causing the mountain of books to crash to the floor, taking Seamus down with them. Everybody crowded around him quickly, to see if he was alright.**

"_**Get away." **_**he said to her quietly, but she did not move.**__

"_**MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, BEFORE YOU MAKE IT ANY WORSE! **_**" he roared at her.**

"**Harry, are you alright? Your shaking, and you look like you've just been attacked or something." Hermione asked worriedly, resting her hand on his arm.**

"**Don't worry. I'm fine." he said, in too much of a distant voice to convince her. However, she let it drop.**

**When the bell rang, Flitwick ended the lesson, and the students filed out of the classroom. Ron and Hermione were going to the Gryffindor common room, and would have been accompanied by Harry, had it not been for Dowd. He told them that he had a headache, and would meet them at dinner time, sometime before his and Ron's detention. When he reached the Head's Common room, and walked towards the fireplace, Harry was shocked to hear the uncontrolled sobs of Dowd.**

"**But…he hates me…be-because I killed….hi-his, friend! " she shrieked at Ginny through violent sobs.**

"**Shhh…Dowd, Harry doesn't hate you. He was probably just a bit angry." Ginny tried to comforted the miserable pixie, who was sitting on one of the giant armchairs, and Ginny sat on the floor facing Dowd. Had it not been for the fact Dowd looked so heart broken, he would have laughed at how peculiar she looked, so small, sitting in such a big chair. Looking at the wreck in front of him, Harry felt guilty for his harsh words.**

"**But, I killed someone." She cried, covering her face with her tiny arms. Harry tip toed to sit beside Ginny, and gently pulled Dowd's arms from her face, using only his forefinger and thumb.**

"**Dowd, you didn't kill anybody. Seamus just has a bruise. But that's not why I was angry." he looked Dowd in the eye, making sure she took everything in. "I was angry, because I asked you to stay in here, and you didn't do that. Dowd, if anyone apart from me and Ginny find out about you now, then it'll mean trouble. They might leave you alone; or they might take you away. I don't know how they'll react, so, to keep you safe, you have to listen to what I say. " she nodded solemnly. "Good. And that means no more chocolate." he added, smirking. She grinned back, and nodded once more.`**

"**Where'd you get chocolate from?" Ginny asked.**

"**Your room, and there's none left. Don't ask." Harry replied darkly, as Dowd jumped up from her seat, and flung her arms around Harry's nose, kissing it once, before flying off somewhere. He smiled, as he watched her go, then turned to find Ginny watching him. She had a small smile on her face, that lit up her complexion, and made her orb like eyes, twinkle in the shards of sunlight light that seeped through the stained glass windows. Still sat kneeled on the floor, Harry found himself mesmerised in her presence, and he felt gratitude towards whatever force, that allowed him such close proximity with this beauty incarnate. He stared at her, taking in her flowing red locks. He saw for the first time, that each strand of hair sat in perfect positioning, and they flicked, in all the right places. Her bare neck, was perfectly shaped, leading up, to an even more perfect face. **

"**What?" she smiled, tilting her head to the right slightly. He shook his head, and kept on smiling.**

"**No! What are laughing at?" she subconsciously flattened her hair, which made Harry laugh. He pulled her close to him, so that she was facing away from him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder, with his face nuzzled in her fragrant hair, inhaling the scent of heaven.**

"**I was just enjoying the view." He smiled, holding her closer still.**

"**Harry?" Ginny murmured a while later, breaking the peaceful silence.**

"**Yeah?" **

"**It's seven already." **

"**What!" Harry jumped up in a panic, and ran through the door, almost falling over in the process. He could hear Ginny giggling as he ran towards McGonagall's office. When he got there, Ron was already sat down on one of two desks.**

"**Ah, Mr .Potter, I'm so glad you could make it. You are five minuets late. Sit down." She said tartly, removing herself from her seat, and standing a few feet away from the two.**

"**Now, I don't know why you two were fighting, but I expect better from both of you. You both, worked long and hard, trying to overcome He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and have lost more than can ever be replaced. You know how small things become bigger things, so why you were fighting is beyond me. Tell me, what did the war teach you?" Harry and Ron stared back at their teacher, both boys tense.**

"**Mr Weasley?" her tone indicated that she expected an answer.**

"**Err…that…you need to…you need to keep fighting?" It was more a question than an answer. The Transfiguration Professor turned to Harry, who knew what she was talking about.**

"**War brings out the worst in people." he took a deep breath. "But when you find someone, who is willing to stand with you, they're a friend. A very, good, friend." he finished, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. **

"**Good. Don't let me catch you fighting again. Your free to go." she smiled. She had changed.**

"**You mean, that's it. No detention?" Ron instantly perked up as she nodded.**

"**Oh and, Mr Potter, I sent a list of candidates for the Quidditch tryouts to you via owl. The headmaster also wishes to see you both now in the Great Hall." she added.**

"**Thanks." He replied, leaving the room behind with Ron.**

"**What does he want us for?" Ron asked.**

"**No idea." Harry said, with evident confusion. He was sure that the note given to him by Whitworth claimed that the Headmaster would not see him until the end of term.**

"**Ah, Mr Potter. And…Mr Weasley. What a pleasant surprise!" The Head exclaimed as the boys walked through the doors of the Great Hall. Inside, already assembled were; Ginny, Hermione, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy. Also at the congregation were some younger Gryffindors and Slytherins, some Ravenclaws and a group of nervous Hufflepuffs, none of which Harry knew.**

"**How is that a surprise? You asked us to come." Harry asked in a low monotone. A few of the older students, and Whitworth, snickered.**

"**What a delightful sense of humour you have, Mr Potter. Now, please everybody sit down." he waited for Ron and Harry to sit before continuing. "Now, all of you here, are prefects. Well, all except the wonderful, Miss Weasley, and the charming Mr Potter, who are Head Girl and Boy. These roles, as you know, come with specific duties. These duties include patrols in the late evening, to ensure that no students are out of bed after hours. Today will be the Head Girl and Boy's turn-" he looked at Harry and Ginny. "And after that, it will be down to luck." he pulled out a hat, and began plucking names from it. "Oh, you two should go put your bags away, then begin the patrols. If you see anyone, let the student's head of house know. Patrol finishes at eleven o'clock," he smiled, as they both quickly left the Hall.**

"**I think we should take Dowd with us." Ginny told Harry, when they were out of ear shot.**

"**I agree. There's no telling what she'll get up to if we leave her on her own." he grimaced.**

"**She's like an overexcited puppy."**

"**I dislike dogs." was what he replied, as old memories of his Aunt Marge and her horrid dog, Ripper came back to him.**

"**What about Sirius?"**

"**He was an animagus, not a dog."**

"**Oranges." The portrait door swung open at Ginny's words, and they both stepped through the open doorway.**

"**Dowd?" Harry called, flinging his bag to the ground.**

"**Yup?" Dowd popped the 'p' like usual, as she flew above Harry's head.**

"**You want to come with us?" Ginny asked, and the little pixie did a few loops in the air.**

"**You mean, outside?" she squealed.**

"**Yeah. But…you have to stay in my pocket. And hide if you see anyone else. Okay?" Harry added.**

"**Yes, Sir!" She stood up straight in the air, and saluted. **

"**Good. Let's go now." Ginny pulled Harry and Dowd through the open doorway. **

**After a few hours of roaming the corridors, Harry began to feel an unexplainable sinister feeling. He stopped as they reached a staircase, and looked up. The further the spiralling stairs progressed, the less Harry could see, until there was only a bleak blackness. He continued looking up, focussing on the darkness, when suddenly, there was an ear shattering Screech. Gritting his teeth together, Harry clamped his hands over his ears and doubled over in pain. As the seconds ticked by, the louder, and more high pitched, the banshee like sound got. When the racket finally subsided, Harry found that he was on his hands and knees, and Ginny was cradling him in her arms.**

"**What's wrong, Harry. Tell me." He could detect the panic in her façade of calmness.**

"**Didn't you hear that?" he breathed heavily.**

"**Hear what? Harry, we were just standing here, and then you collapsed, and started moaning." she had turned deathly white, and he could tell she didn't know what to do. "Let's see what Dowd has to say." she suggested, helping to get Harry back on his feet. He reached into his pocket for Dowd, who when Harry brought out, was curled up in a tiny ball, with her hands locked on her ears, as Harry's had been. **

"**Dowd!" Harry croaked. She sat up, tears falling from her eyes.**

"**Wh-what was that?" she whimpered, leaning on Harry.**

"**I don't know. But Ginny didn't hear it."**

"**Then it has to be something powerful. If only **_**we **_**could pick it up, it has to be." she said, not at all like her usual bubbly, to the point of irritation, self.**

"**But then, if it's so powerful, then surely everyone should be able to feel it."**

"**No. Witches and Wizards can see things like Dementors and other magical things, whilst muggles can't. " Harry looked at her. "It's the magical ability. The wizarding world is more powerful than muggles. And, me and Dowd happen to be more powerful than wizards. So no, not everyone should feel it." Harry pulled out the Marauder's map, and whispered, "I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good.", tapping it with his wand. He then took out his invisibility cloak, and told Ginny and Dowd to get under it.**

"**You two go back to the common room, and I'll meet you there later." he told them. Ginny hissed, and grabbed a hold of his robes.**

"**I am not leaving you." she snarled.**

"**Me neither!" piped in Dowd.**

"**Look, if this is as big as we think, then maybe if only one of us go-" he tried to reason but was cut across by Ginny.**

"**If you were in my position, would you let you go?" he wanted to protest, but knew that she was right.**

"**Fine." he said after a moment's deliberation. "But you have to trust me, And do as I say." he added.**

"**Got it." Ginny said.**

"**Whatever you say, boss!" Dowd added. They all got under the cloak and set off.**

"**Harry, how do we know what to look for?" Ginny whispered.**

"**We follow the trail. It's like how a dog finds things, using smell." Explained Harry. She nodded, and did not break the silence again. A while later, when they were only a few metres from the Library, at the top of the stairs, looking over a low banister, they heard hushed voices, and both Harry and Dowd felt a huge quantity of loose magic. Harry steered them in the direction of the disturbance.**

"…**Whitworth. I am the new headmaster of Hogwarts." they recognised Whitworth's idiotic manner of speaking.**

"**But, how is that possible? No one's ever heard of you. There must be some kind of mistake." Came the voice of a woman. Harry could swear he had heard the voice before, but couldn't place it. They took a step closer, to get a better view. When he saw the people conversing before him, Harry felt a jolt, like lightning in his stomach.**

"**Professor Whitworth, if you really are the Headmaster of this school, then please do tell us, why we are here." Said the younger, and very much alive voice of Albus Dumbledore.**

"**Well, my own interpretation of the whole thing is; that your all figments of my own imagination. That is the only logical explanation, as all of you have been dead for quiet some time now." Harry gnarled his teeth, as he wondered how so much stupidity could exist.**

"**Dead?" The voice of Remus Lupin asked, curiously.**

"**Oh yes. Dead!" There was a bark of laughter at the words of Whitworth. "**_**Sirius!**_**" Harry thought.**

"**Yes! I think it's obvious that we're all dead." Harry's Godfather said sarcastically. Harry leaned over, trying to get a better view.**

"**Sirius! This man, is clearly not well. You shouldn't make fun of him." Sirius was reprimanded by the female voice, that Harry could now see, belonged to Lily Potter. His Mother. He gasped, and was vaguely aware of Ginny's fingernails, gripping his skin.**

"**What was that?" Said James Potter, turning to look at the banister where, Harry, Ginny and Dowd stood. Harry's head was swimming by now. **

"**Look I can prove that I'm the Headmaster. Here!" Whitworth handed Dumbledore, what looked like, a copy of the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore cleared his voice and read;**

"**M. Whitworth, the New Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The date reads 2nd**** September, 1999." **

"**Voldermort! He must have had something to do with this! He wants my son!" The redhead almost shrieked after a moments silence. **

"**Harry?" Dowd whispered into Harry's ear, making him jerk suddenly. He lost his balance. His right foot, twisted, and got stuck in the invisibility cloak, tearing it from them. Ginny was holding on to him, so as his hands slid on the railing, she too, found herself hurling towards the ground, along with Harry. A moment later, they landed with a thud on the hard, cold, stony floor.**

"**Ginny…Get…off…me…can't…breath!" Harry choked from underneath Ginny, who was lucky enough to fall on top of Harry. She quickly rolled off. Ignoring the others, she asked him how he was.**

"**I'm no expert, but I think I broke my arm. You?" he replied, through heavy breaths.**

"**Me? I'm fine, you cushioned the fall." They both stood slowly, and turned their attention to the six people gawking at them.**

"**Well, this is awkward." Whitworth mumbled.**

"**Oghh! If I knew it was gonna be this boring, I would've gone to bed by now!" Dowd pouted.**

"**Ah, Excellent! Harry Potter can sort out everything now. Can't you, Harry?" Whitworth grinned, delighted at the though of seeing Harry ate work. Harry on the other hand, was silently cursing Whitworth, and his tendency to call him by his full name.**

"**Oh my God." Lily whispered, barely audible, yet still loud enough to catch Harry's attention. "James, that's, Harry." Tears were in the woman's eyes. She stepped towards him, but stopped, when he took a step back. Within seconds, Harry had his wand out. Ginny followed suit.**

"**All of you, put your hands in the air." Harry said, in a serious tone. Everyone put their hands in the air, including Dowd and Whitworth.**

"**I'm being ambushed by Harry Potter! This is something to tell the Grandkids!" Whitworth squealed like a teenage muggle girl would, over some boy band. Harry, ignoring the impulse to hex Whitworth, dove into the minds of the others, to determine who they were.**

"**I'm your mother." Lily whispered, new tears forming in her wet eyes. The same eyes that Harry had.**


	5. How did we die?

AGGRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally I have been able to upload. In fact, this chapter was finished around a week ago, but due to the fact that my laptop died on me, I was so very unfortunately, unable to publish it. Seeing as this is a fan fiction site, I don't see why I need to do this, but; apart from the plot, I claim no right to the 'Harry Potter' series and/or the characters and plot that pertain to him- that's all the fabulous work of J.K Rowling. There are a few characters that belong to me- and they're easy to spot, cause they are the best ones! Yes- I'm an arrogant idiot! Lol- only joking, no one can beat Rowling. Thankies to all the awesome people who were kind enough to review and Favourite my last works. This chapter is ridiculously short, so don't be too muffed with me, ok? Don't worry, the plot isn't _as _bad as you think. Because I'm planning on having a rather long story, I want to keep you all in the dark for as long as possible. *Rubs hands together, and smirks evilly*. Please help out a mentally deranged girl who is all lonely and pathetic, by reviewing her work and making her day. Did I tell you that I love you all

**Harry looked at his mother briefly, feeling the urge to run into her arms, and feel the love of a mother. His emotions, they were in turmoil. All these people he had learnt to love, now standing before him, had been torn from him. And now, what his mind and heart were telling him, didn't coincide.**

"**Oh yes! And what will we do, when it turns out your all trying to kill Harry Potter, what then! Yes, just what I thought! Harry Potter is far too clever for you!" Whitworth babbled.**

"**Check the map." he whispered to Ginny, who did as she was told. She took the map from Harry's trouser pocket and examined it, before showing it to him. There were nine dots where they were standing. Harry Potter. Guinerva Weasley. Dowd. Albus Dumbledore. Marroy Whitworth. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. James Potter. Lily Potter. And another, Harry Potter. He put his wand down, which resulted in the others doing the same.**

"**They're telling the truth." he concluded.**

"**Ah, but are you!" Sirius now had Whitworth to the wand point. **

"**SIRIUS! That's my son!" James roared. **

"**Sirius, let him go. There is no way for us to find out." Dumbledore said, and immediately, Sirius released Whitworth, who rubbed his head and glared at Black..**

"**I have a way." Remus said. The others all turned to look at him. "Ask him something only a Potter would know."**

"**Err…okay. So, what's the name of our pet?" James asked Harry, with an air of awkwardness. **

"**I don't know." Harry replied.**

"**There's something wrong with this. I can feel it in my bones." Lily whispered, her eyes locked on Harry's. "Why don't you know?" he looked at her; his mother, in flesh and bone.**

"**Because…your all dead!" Whitworth answered her question. Harry rounded on him.**

"**Which, moronic, incompetent, insane, stupid, idiot, let **_**you**_** be the Headmaster of Hogwarts?" **

"**Why would you like to know that?" Whitworth asked, in a sweet, and child like tone.**

"**So that I can hit them!" Harry snapped. Sirius let out another bark of laughter.**

"**Dead?" Dumbledore inquired, looking at Harry, who nodded once.**

"**Hold on. How do we know we can trust you?" Sirius said, in an accusing tone.**

"**I'm not asking you to." he replied. **

"**HARRY! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Dowd screamed, flying towards Harry, with a large rusted metal box.**

"**What is it?" Ginny asked.**

"**It's a time bomb! That's why they're here. The bomb must have exploded, and brought them here!" she squealed. **

"**What is that?" Whitworth asked.**

"**She just said!" Sirius yelled.**

"**If you don't all lower your voices, then we'll get caught." Whitworth said, taking on a serious tone, then adding. "I was referring to the small thing flying around, actually." And as he said that, it occurred to Harry, he didn't have a clue as to What Dowd was, himself. Everyone looked at her.**

"**I'm a Pairy. " she declared proudly.**

"**A…what?" James asked sceptically.**

"**A cross between a fairy and a pixie! " she huffed.**

**Harry looked around at them all, and sighed. **

"**Look, it doesn't matter. Now tell us more about that time bomb. How do we send them back?" he said firmly.**

"**We can't. We have to wait for the bomb to reverse itself." Dowd told them, sadly.**

"**Dowd, can you tell me why nobody has ever heard of these things before?" Albus Dumbledore asked her kindly.**

"**When the Umeso king died, there was a war. They set time bombs to confuse each other. They were made to be undetectable, so the ones that were left couldn't be traced." she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.**

"**Who are the Umeso?" Dumbledore asked, confused.**

"**A group of elves, more powerful than any wizard, that have been alive since the dawn of time. No one had ever heard or seen of them, because they liked to stay away from humans. But then Voldermort killed them all, except for Maddock, but now he' dead too! And all I have left is Harry! So, please don't take me away!" She was now sobbing in the air. Harry took her gently in both his hands, and stroked her long golden locks, with his forefinger, telling her that no one was going to take her away.**

"**Why would she be taken away?" Whitworth wondered aloud.**

"**Because anyone with half a brain would!" Sirius pointed out with a look of disgust.**

"**Err…Hello? What are we going to do with them?" Ginny asked, pointing at the time travellers.**

"**We can keep them in the common room, until we find a way to send them back!" exclaimed Dowd. Whitworth, who had been in deep thought, now clapped his hands in agreement.**

"**A mighty fine idea." he grinned. The moving dot labelled, Minerva McGonagall, that was moving towards the dots of Harry and the others on the map, made Harry worry.**

"**Right!" He took the invisibility cloak from Ginny, and held it out. "You six, get under here, and follow Ginny to the common room. When you get there wait for me. Dowd, go with them." he stopped, and waited for them to leave.**

"**Now. When she get's here, tell McGonagall, that you thought you heard Peeves, so came out here. I'll say I also heard Peeves. We were both coming at the same time, in the dark, and bumped into each other. That's why there was so much shouting. Don't tell her anything else. Got it?"**

"**Got it!" replied, an excited Whitworth.**

**A few moments later, sure enough, Professor McGonagall stood a dew metres away from them.**

"**I heard a loud noise, like a crash whilst patrolling, so I came to see what it was all about, that's when I found Professor Whitlock. He also heard it. We thought it was Peeves." Harry lied.**

"**Yes. That darn poltergeist is bound to take a good few years off my life." Whitworth grinned, shaking his head. Harry looked a him. "**_**He can act!**_**"**

"**I see. Potter, I suggest that you go to bed now." she nodded in his direction.**

"**Good evening then, Professor Whitworth, Professor McGonagall." he nodded at back professor, and headed back to his dorm.**

**Harry looked down at the old gold watch on his wrist. It was fives minutes to twelve. As he stepped through the doorway to the Head's common room, Harry was attacked by Ginny.**

"**I tried to get them to go to bed, but they all insist on seeing you first." she growled.**

"**Well, I suppose it was destined that I don't get any sleep tonight." he yawned, walking towards the small assembly of people, all longing on the sofas. As he approached, they all looked up at him. Well, all apart from the baby, who was sleeping peacefully in his Moses basket.**

"**You all realise it almost midnight?" Ginny said, standing besides Harry, with her arms folded across her chest.**

"**Look, there are some things that don't sound right with your story." Sirius stated. Harry rolled his eyes, sat down in one of the free armchairs, and took a deep breath.**

"**What story? I didn't give you one." he finally replied, looking his Godfather square in the eye.**

"**Your still at Hogwarts. If this is really 1999, then you shouldn't still be in school."**

"**I didn't come to school last year. " **

"**And why not?" His mother asked with disapproval.**

"**When you have a ten thousand gallon price tag on your head, avoiding public places is somewhat advisable."**

"**Why?" James asked in awe.**

"**This is the reason you should go into hiding." Dumbledore looked at Lily and James.**

"**Why? Because some old fraud-" James began, but was cut across by Dumbledore.**

"**Are we all really dead?" he asked Harry.**

"**Yes."**

"**How. Tell us." Dumbledore said firmly.**

"**I don't think-"**

"**OOO! I like stories. Don't worry their memories will be wiped." Dowd exclaimed, sitting on Harry's knee, with both her legs crossed, and her hands in her laps. She was waiting for him to begin. Ginny sat down in another armchair.**

"**Fine. But don't blame me if there are things that you don't like."**

"**Just get on with it. Start with my mine!" James cried.**

"**Fine." Harry took a deep breath, incredulous that he was doing what he was about to do. "I assume you heard that Voldermort was after you two." he nodded at James and Lily, who nodded. "Peter was your Secret Keeper. He was also Voldermort's spy. He told him where you were hiding. It was Halloween, when he came looking for you." Harry closed his eyes. "James told Lily to take me and run. She didn't. Voldermort killed James, as he tried to save us. Then he killed Lily, who tried to protect me. He then turned on me. But he couldn't kill me. His killing curse backfired, and he died." After a moment, Lily spoke.**

"**Who told you, that you can refer to your Mother, and Father as; James and Lily?"**

**Harry looked at her, almost glared, whilst Dowd latched her tiny self onto Harry's tiny finger, with a warm hug.**

"**I'm sorry." Lily gazed at her son, tears falling from her cheeks. Harry instantly felt guilty. He couldn't say Mum and Dad. Those words were alien to him.**

"**How did you remember that then?" Sirius asked, in a more respectful tone.**

"**Through other people's memories. My memories are just flashes of green light, and screaming." Harry informed them.**

"**Then, whose memory was it? It couldn't have been your parents." Dumbledore asked, looking at Harry with his piercing blue eyes.**

"**Voldermort's." Harry explained about the Horcruxes, and how he had become one of them.**

"**You see, for most of my life, I've been linked with him in that way." he watched James' awestruck expression.**

"**Okay, so what about me then?" Sirius asked, in a reluctant tone.**

"**When you found out what Peter had done, you tracked him down, and attempted to kill him." Harry began, but was soon interrupted.**

"**I killed Peter?" Sirius grinned. Harry snorted.**

"**You wish! You tried to kill him in broad daylight, with thirteen witnesses. Peter transformed, and ran away with all the other sewer rats. They all thought he was dead. Anyway, you spent thirteen years in Azkaban. In my third year, you managed to escape. You were following me around in your dog form, and everyone thought I had the Grim. " Ginny laughed softly, but did not interrupt. " It turned out, that Peter was really My friend Ron's rat-"**

"**Scabbers, was Pettigrew?" Ginny exclaimed. Harry nodded ruefully.**

"**Anyway, we finally discovered who you were, and that you were innocent, so decided to hide you. For a year, you were in hiding. You went to your old home after that, which was turned into the Order's headquarters, you stayed there for a year. In my fifth year, Voldermort, returned, tricked me into thinking that he had you. Before we knew it, we were all in the Department of mysteries, looking for you. The Death Eaters turned up, and you and the other members turned up. Bellatrix was duelling you, and ended up killing you." Sirius' face was distorted. **

"**How is my dear cousin, Bella thee days." Ginny was the one to answer, after an evil laugh.**

"**Dead. Just the way I like her."**

"**How'd she die?" James asked.**

"**She tried to kill me. We had just heard that my brother was dead, and Mum, ah…she got a bit angry." James nodded his head.**

"**Me next, even thought I'm not sure I want to know." Remus said.**

"**It wasn't all that long ago that you died. A few months ago actually." he paused, but no interruption came. "We were all fighting Death Eaters. I don't even know who it was that killed you. All we knew was that you and Tonks were gone." he finished sadly, remembering the pale faces of his dead friends.**

"**As in, my cousin; Tonks?" Sirius asked.**

"**No. As in your niece Tonks." Harry replied.**

"**She wasn't a Tonks then, was she though? "Ginny sighed. Harry looked at her, and she smiled encouragingly back at him.**

"**Nymphadora Lupin, actually." Everybody looked at Harry and Ginny in shock.**

"**You mean…?" Remus mumbled, as Sirius thumped him on his back.**

"**This is what really bugs me about you." Harry fumed, remembering Remus' reaction to the news of Teddy. **

**There was a loud Crack. Harry pulled out his wand, and was already in a defensive stance. **

"**Merlin, Kreacher! What are you doing here?" Harry asked, putting his wand down. Kreacher looked at Harry, then the time travelling visitors, and back to Harry again, his mouth hanging open the entire time. Sirius gave the old elf, a murderous glare, which was returned by Kreacher.**

"**Kreacher brought Master his letter. Master's letter came when, Master was not here, so Kreacher took it." The elf handed Harry a yellowing envelope, that had his name written on it. He took it, and told the elf that Dowd would tell him what was going on. And, even though Kreacher hated Dowd with a passion, he was too curious to know the details to object. Opening the letter addressed to him, in what he recognised as Andromedia Tonks' handwriting.**

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I think that my and Teddy moving in, is a brilliant idea. If the offer still stands, we will arrive on the day before Christmas. Please reply via owl to organise details.**_

_**Teddy is doing brilliantly. He's already learnt how to crawl, and is on the right path to start walking. Everyday, he learns something new, and enjoys the exploitation of his morphing powers; mainly by turning into a lamp so I can't find him! He looks a lot like both Nymphadora and Remus, they would love to see him now if they were alive, I'm sure. **_

_**Love from,**_

_**Andromedia.**_

_**p. s. I have included some pictures of your Godson.**_

**Harry took out a fairly thick wad of photographs from the envelope. His lips pulled into a grin, he saw the various pictures of his Godson. When he wasn't mutilating his appearance with his morphing abilities, he looked, as Andromedia pointed out, like both his parents. He had his Father's ****face structure, Whilst he had inherited his Mother's eye's, nose, and love of wild violet hair. In one photo, he was a lamp, in another, he was crawling about, trying to take steps on his own. There were ones of him sleeping, and others of him eating. Each and every photo he saw, Harry decided was going to go in the photo album he kept, with the pictures of his family.**

"**What are you grinning at?" Sirius demanded, trying to peer over Harry's shoulder.**

"**Nothing to do with you." Harry retaliated, quickly hiding the photo's.**

"**Hold on…your trying to say, I have a wife?" Lupin said quietly, standing up. Harry groaned, and Ginny laughed.**

"**Remus, when will you get over the fact that werewolves aren't incapable of love." Ginny asked reprovingly.**

"**Yeah. You were so head over heels for Tonks, that you even neglected to invite **_**me**_** to the wedding!" Harry snickered.**

"**Well, maybe I though that you would be busy…or something!" Remus looked a little embarrassed.**

"**He thinks that I'm to busy for a measly wedding, but I have enough time to look after his kid-" Harry stopped. He had spoken without thinking, it was just to easy to be around his old friends, like this.**

"**KID?" Shrieked a terrified Remus. James and Sirius were at their friend's side in an instance. Both were failing to make him feel better.**

"…**It's not so bad-" James would say.**

"…**look being a Dad can't be all that hard!" Sirius tried to reason.**

"**WHO CARES ABOUT THAT! MY KID'S PROBABLY A FREAK!" He screamed. Lily and Dumbledore watched from afar. Harry turned to face Remus, and punched him hard on the nose. Harry had had enough. They had already had a conversation, very similar to this, which had ended badly. **

"**Sorry, but you pissed me of. I really don't like having this conversation with you. Especially since this is the second time I've had to do this. Teddy Remus Lupin, happens to be the most healthy, un-werewolf baby I know. And to prove it-" he handed Remus the photo's of Teddy. Remus looked down at the photo's. He clutched onto them, as though they were the most precious things in the world. Tears, rolled down his cheeks, as he stared at the little boy in the photo's. Harry smiled, and patted him on the back.**

"**He's awesome." he grinned, making Remus in turn grin widely.**

"**Look! That's my boy!" Remus laughed, showing the photo's to his friends, who showered him with praise.**

"**Harry." Ginny called.**

"**Yeah?" Harry replied, still grinning.**

"**How come Andromedia wrote to you?" She asked.**

"**Oh. She and Teddy are moving in." Her jaw dropped.**

"**What? I can't let my Godson grow up without me! " Harry said in mock outrage.**

"**I think, it's time for bed." Dumbledore smiled kindly.**


End file.
